Reincarnation Fun
by UchihaMadara2412
Summary: SI/OC. I never thought I could be reincarnated, if I was I would make the best of it, because I would have been dead. So when I was, I was prepared to deal with whatever came my way. There were a few complications however. 1: it was the Narutoverse. 2: I was a Uchiha. 3: I WAS A BOY? Rated M... Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

First story. I had an idea for this after reading kill or be killed by Writer with bad Grammar T-T. Good story by the way

I don't own Naruto. Or any of the characters, only my OC. And the plot

Starts just after the Uchiha Massacre

* * *

For me death was expected, as well as it could be I suppose. You never truly know death until your actually dead, cliché I know but meh I was dead, Who would care?. I didn't believe in an afterlife or reincarnation but if it happened I would accept it, simple. Not really. You would expect to -if reincarnation or such actually existed- be reincarnated in your home world. Not me apparently. I just had to die at that moment,

At which point in time shinigami, the death god which watched over the Endless multiverse was... Bored. So he took a soul from earth - no need for permission, the human followed no god and death ruled over all humans- that had died recently and ploped the soul into a newborn boy with unusually high physical energy. The soul's spiritual energy should hopefuly balance out his physical but the soul would not have awakened originally but he decided he would awaken it along with the boys sharingan as he was satisfied with the amount of souls he got recently.

After I died I seemed to... float? In what seemed like an endless blankness, of nonexistence. I floated, for what seemed like an eternity until, I perceived what seemed to be a light. I began the motions of which I used to move but I didn't move at all. Suddenly I began to move towards the light which became larger and larger as I approached. Soon I reached the light passing through a ... Door? The sudden light blinded me, making me instinctively raise my hands? To cover my eyes soon the blindness faded away leaving me back into existence or "reality". That reality was staring me in the face, literally, the face which held shoulder length, black with a blue tint, spiky hair, fair skin, a rather cute face might I add, and, is that...

"Oooh shit!" is what I meant to have said but it came out more like...

"Chikushō!"

Red eyes which held comma like marks - one in each eye - which, - due to a socially deprived life which I spent most of watching anime and reading manga - I knew were called tomoe, which I knew were found in the eyes of a sharingan. But that was impossible as such things only existed on a screen or in a book, a figment of Masashi Kishimotos imagination which resulted in a multimillion -dollars, pounds, yen some sort of currency idk- franchise. The main point... It WASN'T real. But looking at the face again, I paused. It was reflection from a mirror. In a bathroom. A rather young face - around 7 years old by estimate - and what my mind registered as the most...

IT WAS A MALE FACE... Last time I checked I was distinctly FEMALE.

These facts coupled by the building stress in my brain finally accumulated and I passed out.

Comically

* * *

... BEEP... BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP... BEEP...

'Ugh... What hit me?' I thought as the fog in my head began to clear. I rose my hands to my face looking at them as my vision cleared. As I woke my last memories became floating back into my head, along with some new ones which, after a few minutes of sifting through them I knew they were what seemed to be the memories of the body I now inhabited. This was unexpected, as I thought, with me being the dominant personality due to the more experienced mind I have would have overtaken the previous personality, it seems not. I wasn't very assertive in my previous life. That could be it, I could feel the boy's personality overtaking mine

As I tried to think back to my previous memories of my past life that seemed to be blank or blurry mostly, except from all of my information of the Naruto series, patchy though it was.

I concluded that the boy's mind discarded most of my memories in a self defense mechanism, with the world I now found myself in my previous memories would have stood in the way of... Our? survival as it was kill or be killed unfortunately. The boy's mind seemed to agree. It seemed I had dropped into the Narutoverse. My mind kept telling me that it was impossible but the facts added up, also I could feel something strange flowing through me and all around me... 'chakra' was the plausable explanation as i could not remember this in my previous life, even though my memories of that time were beginning to fade away. I began to wonder which part of the timeline i was in. The best would to be born in the canon timeline as it was mostly peaceful till Orochimaru's invasion but training and interacting with the main people would be difficult.

Training. Harsh training would be looked apon with suspicion as it was not war time and the standards were lower, to them I wouldn't need the training that I know will be needing because I am going to train, I refuse to be a minor side character that dies in a pathetic way because I was too weak. I have big enemies out there: Itachi, Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Madara, Zetsu and Kaguya being the main ones. Then if I was in Konoha I would have Danzo to deal with... I would be in Konoha... Right?. I had the sharingan last I checked, that made me an Uchiha... Uchihas were mainly in Konoha the only other option would be the clan wars, and that, is the worst option. There was also the Uchiha massacre. It could have already happened, but then I would be dead... Unidentified Uchiha orphan? I don't even know if I'm in the clan yet.

Main Characters. If I butt in on this, very important character development could be stopped leading to the whole storyline being disrupted. I like my information very much thank you. I wouldn't let my influence impede the storyline, changing too much and making my knowledge obsolete. My presence is already an anomaly

I can't plan much right now, I don't have the necessary information, the time I'm in and such. Once I find out the time I'm in then I can plan.

I decided to integrate... Indra's? - Huh that was the first Uchiha's name - memories they will be useful, I can't just suddenly change personality after all. We seemed to merge more than expected, this might result in a split personality although I could be wrong, I didn't know much about minds

Huh... Seems Indr- I'm an orphan after all...

CANON TIMELINE THANK GOD...

Hmmm...

Just after the uchiha massacre then... Glad I'm not dead...

In the clan class of the academy... Hmmm... Wow

I'm pretty skilled... Just above the middle of the class in rankings

Solid Taijutsu: Not to the clan kids standard but above average for an orphan

Ninjutsu: ... just the academy three

Genjutsu: nothing

Bukijutsu: above average. Mostly scores with kunai and shuriken are 6/10. No other weapons

A small sensor ability. That could be improved

That's it mostly. Seems I'm a loner... Again. I wanted friends but I couldn't figure out how to make friends, it seemed that we were both socially inept

Huh what's this small, very small interactions with... Sasuke? This was a surprise, although he only started acting like an emo brat after the massacre, after his brother mind fucked him with tsukuyomi, he was sorta nice.

This could be of use...

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the door across from me opening, revealing what seemed to be an average medic. She walked forward stopping at the end of the bed, grabbing the clipboard that hung on the end.

"Maa Maa Indra-kun you've gave us quite the scare, the orphanage matron found you unconscious on the bathroom floor with a nasty bump to the head. Its been 3 days now, how do you feel?"

Her soft words brought attention to the faint throbbing pain originating from the back of he-his head. My hand rose automatically to prod gently at the most sore parts, hissing in pain when I made contact with my head, which seemed to be wrapped in gauze

"A little sore" I said, my voice quiet and rough from lack of use. I noticed immediately that I spoke in... Japanese?. The medic came round the side of the bed to stand next to me, gently shifting my head to have a better look at the wound.

"It seems to be mostly healed I reckon you could be released tomorrow at the earliest at this rate. Just relax for now I'll go get you some food, OK?" She patted my shoulder gently and left the room closing the door softly behind her.

I took this moment to observe my surrounding's it was plain with cream walls and general hospital equipment. There was a window to my right, showing it was mid day, it was open, letting in a small breeze. To my left there was an occupied bed. Apon closer inspection I was surprised to see Uchiha Sasuke, the 'last' Uchiha remaining in Konoha. Who... Was looking right at me. With a stoic and hopeful? expression on his face

"Indra?"

Sasuke woke in the hospital, he had fallen asleep after he had a talk with the Hokage the previous night, who had explained some things and had asked him whether or not he was going to continue living in his clan compound, he was stunned at the question, of course he was, it was the last thing left he had of his clan, he said so to the leader of the village, who looked at him with an odd look he couldn't identify. The man nodded and left the room, leaving it empty bar him and a boy he recognized as the one who sat next to him frequently at the academy. Indra his name was. Sasuke liked him more than everyone else, he was quiet and didn't try to pester him all the time, like the female population of the class who fawned over him obsessively. Ugh fangirls, the mere thought of them made him shiver in disgust and slight fear, they were scary. The only girl that didn't was that Hyūga girl but she was obsessed with the dobe Naruto who was obsessed with the pink haired thing. Sasuke didn't understand why they were wanting relationship's at this age, They were 7 for god sake. Time was better spent training. Also he was slightly interested in the fact that Indra looked too much like a Uchiha. The black hair, the black eyes, skin, facial features, it all was too much of a coincidence, but he didn't have a surname. Sasuke once asked... _Him_ if he was one _He_ had replied that it was possible, there were many orphans from the Kyūbi attack, the boy could have been lost in the chaos. But he dropped the subject after a while but he kept an eye on him, who knows maybe he would reveal himself to be an Uchiha.

At this point Sasuke was hoping he was. Having someone else left would lift his heart significantly but he held slight fear that if Indra actually was an Uchiha, _He_ could come back and kill him, leaving Sasuke alone again. Sasuke swore if Indra was an Uchiha, he would protect him and train him so he could help in his quest to kill _Him_ so they could avenge their clan and hopefully rebuild it.

The boy showed signs of stirring, so he watched. 10 minutes later the boy's eyes fluttered and flicked open revealing their... Red?... Holy- that's the SHARINGAN! Sasuke was happy, no. He was ecstatic, Indra really was an Uchiha. Sasuke wanted to burst out in laughter. There was no way that _he_ wouldn't die now... Now that there were _two_ Uchihas to kill _him_. A broad smile broke out on his face only to fade, replaced by a stoic appearance. The boy probably didn't even know that he was a Uchiha, Sasuke would have to tell him once he had a chance. He looked back to see that Indra's eyes faded back to their usual onyx, good. It would save questions if anyone walked in.

At that moment the door opened, revealing that medic woman that looked over him yesterday. She walked over to the end of Indra's bed and took the clipboard off the end.

"Maa Maa Indra-kun you've gave us quite the scare, the orphanage matron found you unconscious on the bathroom floor with a nasty bump to the head. Its been 3 days now, how do you feel?" The woman said a concerned look on her face. The boy rose his hand again to prod the back of his head. Hissing in pain when he touched it

"A little sore" Indra said, his voice quiet and rough sounding, The medic came round the side of the bed to stand next to Indra gently shifting his head to have a better look at the wound.

"It seems to be mostly healed, I reckon you could be released tomorrow at the earliest at this rate. Just relax for now I'll go get you some food, OK?" She patted the - unknown - uchihas shoulder gently and left the room closing the door softly behind her.

The boy began looking around -slowly as to not irritate the wound- first at the window then towards Sasuke, the Younger Uchiha seemed startled by his presence. 'He must have not noticed me before hand' Sasuke thought as he stared at the boy

"Indra?" Sasuke asked as he saw the younger Uchihas face take on an uncertain look. Looking at Sasuke the boy looked... Worried? Ah he must know then.

"Sasuke-san... Uh... I have to tell you something... You probably won't believe me but... Ummm" the boy looked down at his hands while speaking nervousness rolling off him in waves

"Sasuke"

"Huh?" He looked up, confusion written all over his face

"Its Sasuke. No need for the honorifics, we're family no?"

Indra's face went from confusion to shock "H-H-how did y-you?"

"When you woke up, your sharingan was on, I had thought you were a Uchiha before, seems like I was right" Sasuke said smirking slightly at the other Uchiha, who was frozen in shock.

Indra was conflicted. He could tell Sasuke that he was a Uchiha but that could change him too much. Or he could stay quiet and let him fall into sociopathy and darkness, he couldn't decide. There was a very good perk to telling him - he could get better resources for training- however telling Sasuke could label himself as a target to others -Danzo, Orochimaru etc- He weighed both sides in his head before choosing to tell him, the better training choices outweighed the disadvantages, it would be less suspicious aswell. Also with the less survival orientated thoughts. He had never had a proper friend before in his past or current life, it would be nice to know what having friends feels like. He looked down at his hands nervously, this could change EVERYTHING, most of the plot was based on the fact that Sasuke left. This could change his opinion and keep him here. He began to tell Sasuke but it seemed the older Uchiha already knew.

Well no turning back now

"When did you awaken it?"

"Huh? Oh. From what the medic said, around 3 days ago" he spoke quietly, this was a nerve wracking topic after all

"Really? How did you awaken it?" Sasuke said, surprised. "How did you end up here?"

"I looked in the mirror and it was just there." Indra paused as the pain in his head flared up before fading again.

"I've never known who my parents were before, so having proof that I actually could have a family made me so happy, then I remembered that the clan had just been massacred, so I guess I passed out from shock or stress or something. I must have hit my head when i fell" the youngest uchiha said sadly. Sasuke looked at Indra with sad eyes, his words reminding him of what he had lost because of _him_.

"You could still have a family...even though it's only me" Sasuke said. Looking over at Indra with hesitation, he was worried that the younger would refuse.

Indra was confused, wasn't Sasuke supposed to be a emo brat that hated everyone, yet here he was, asking if he would join the clan.

'His whole clan was just killed, he could be looking for something to ground him maybe, not much was said about this time,' a rational part of me said.

"Indra?"

Huh

Sasuke was looking at me again. This was really strange, I had no experience in these sort of things in both of my lives so I didn't know how to respond.

"So. Do you want to. Uh, join the clan?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Reincarnation Fun

I don't own Naruto , just the OC and the plot.

Authors note at the bottom

Previously

"So. Do you want to. Uh, join the clan."

* * *

-Hospital-

Following these words was a stare down, Sasuke just stared at Indra hopefully, Indra on the other hand was shocked. Sasuke was asking him to join the Uchiha. He didn't know what to think, or do. His mind going blank for a few minutes before regaining function again. Unsure of what to say Indra went simple.

"S-sure, I'll join the clan."

Sasuke's expression went from hopeful to gleeful faster than you could say Uchiha Itachi

Indra watched as Sasuke -to his eyes- almost flew from his bed and came to his own, stopping just next to him, excitement evident from his gleeful face and jittery body.

Suddenly he was engulfed in a hug, courtesy of Sasuke, who held him tightly as if he would disappear at any moment. It felt... Nice. Indra had hardly ever gotten hugs and had almost forgotten what they felt like. He almost missed the murmured 'thank you' as he was too startled to respond. Indra, not knowing what to do, simply wrapped his arms around Sasuke, patting the older -in a physical sense- Uchiha on the back

Unfortunately the happy moment ended as Indra's head injury was jolted, causing pain to erupt throughout his skull.

After hearing his fellow Uchiha yelp in pain, Sasuke withdrew from the hug and watched as Indra held his head.

Sasuke, embarrassed about forgetting about the injury, scratched the back of his head sheepishly, not knowing what to do. He worried that he had further injured his new family.

They were interrupted by the door opening revealing... The Hokage?

* * *

The Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime or third leader of Konohagakure no Sato or The village hidden in the Leaves. He was a relatively old man, in his sixty's and wore the attire that most Hokage's had worn, the customary hat and haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied with a white sash. Hiruzen has been the leader of the village since his sensei Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime or second, appointed him before he died in the First Shinobi World War. He held the leadership of the village through the rest of the first war and through the next two

The position was taken over by Namikaze Minato at the end of the third war but Hiruzen took the seat back when Minato died around 7 years ago, for lack of candidates.

He is not to be underestimated however as even in his old age he was an experienced shinobi, the experience of fighting in three wars helped him in leading the village. It was said that he was a peaceful man who liked to solve things in a diplomatic manner, although his recent actions would say otherwise, such as the Uchiha Massacre. His inaction during the whole affair led to 13 year old Uchiha Itachi murdering his entire clan except from his own brother, even if it was in the best interests of the village and would prevent a civil war.

Hiruzen wasn't expecting much when he walked into the hospital room, only young Sasuke and another boy, Indra, were in there. Normally Sasuke would have been put in a isolated room guarded by a few ANBU so nobody could get to the emotionally distraught boy, but the Hokage thought that a familiar face could help as Sasuke was noted to have civil relations and the odd conversation here and there with the boy, even though Indra was a clanless orphan; he interacted with Sasuke more than anyone else outside the Uchiha clan did. It was just a coincidence that the boy had been recently admitted with a bad head injury and had been unconsious, but he was due to wake up soon.

After acknowledging the hidden and visible ANBU he stepped forward and opened the door only to find a peculiar sight.

Indra had indeed woken up, and was... Holding his head? Sasuke stood next to him scratching the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face. When Sarutobi walked in he had caught the attention of the two, who were looking at him startled. It was then he who was startled as he looked at them both and noticed the resemblance between them.

The blue black hair, eyes and the same almost regal facial structure that was prevalent in the members of the Uchiha clan, they were almost twins you could say. But Hiruzen, who was an experienced shinobi who was used to looking, in Hatake Kakashi's words 'underneath the underneath' could see the resemblance Indra had to another man, a man that he wanted to never see again, even though it was impossible, you never know what could happen.

Hiruzen pulled down on his hat to hide his face, wouldn't be wanting them to know they had startled him, he had a reputation to uphold. To his surprise Sasuke looked a lot better than been during their conversation the previous evening, the 7 year old looked happier, and less dark and depressed, it seemed that it was a good decision to put the two together, however he was intrigued as to how he had come to be that way.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Aa Aa I hope you two are getting along now" the Hokage said, a reproving tone to his voice, as if he was a parent who had caught their children causing mischief.

Sasuke looked at his newfound family, and laughed in an embarrassed way before turning to face the Hokage

"H-hai"

"Good, good" The mans stern face was replaced by a grandfatherly smile as his eyes gleamed with warmth. It was good to see young Sasuke happy again

The two Uchihas were pertubed by the change in emotion before shrugging it off, both labeling it off as old people stuff; who knows what goes through their heads.

Sasuke was suddenly nervous, coming out to say that there was another Uchiha besides him that was alive, the thoughts made him uncertain. What if they didn't accept Indra as an Uchiha, What if he came back and decided to finish the job, what if-, he looked over to the boy who took up all his thoughts and saw him looking back at him with a calm face,

'How can he be calm? This is a big deal is it not?' He was almost hyperventilating but didn't let it show, at most he looked panicked.

Indra, noticing Sasuke's face decided to take over as Sasuke seemed out of it.

"Actually Hokage-sama we were getting along very good, with recent... Events, we have found out something... Interesting."

"Oho! and may I ask, what have you found that is 'Interesting' as you say?" As Hokage, he knew most things that went on in his village, he needed to so he could be an effective leader. There was very little that he didn't know but it seemed that he didn't know all, as what the boy showed him next left him stunned.

Blood red eyes featuring a ring around the pupil, the single tomoe in each eye spinning lazily

Sharingan.

"I'm a Uchiha, I only found out after I awoke the sharingan three days ago just suddenly, no body else knows but you and Sasuke."

Hiruzen, regaining his senses, started to walk forward but was stopped by Sasuke, who stood in front of him, stopping his advance.

"W-what are you going to do with him?" Sasuke meant to say sternly, but his nerves made his words come out with a stutter, and a - cute in the kage's opinion - glare on his face. Hiruzen watched as Sasuke dropped into a familiar stance.

Sasuke was in the opening stance of the Interceptor fist - Taijutsu style of the Uchiha clan. It worked best with the Uchiha dōjutsu, The Sharingan, which using the increased perception the eye gives, the user can almost predict an opponent's movements, the extent however depends on how many tomoe their sharingan has. To complement this ability the eyes give, the style is made up mostly of counterattacks but the style is also very adaptable, as tools such as wires, shuriken, kunai and traps can be implemented, as well as bigger weapons such as a sword or in one case; a war fan. But without the dōjutsu a lot of the style was unusable.

Sasuke had wrongly interpreted the Hokage's approach as a threat to Indra and was prepared to fight the old man to protect his family. Said Hokage was taking in the situation and working out ways to resolve the current issue and how this would effect the village as a whole.

Another survivor of the famed clan would cause complications with the internal groups in the village - read as: Danzo - and incite outside groups into infiltrating the Leaf as they would want to get the coveted sharingan for their own villages, seeing as there is only 3 remaining natural users alive; all male and all capable of rebuilding their clan.

Itachi would kill anyone who came for him so he needn't worry. It was the other two he had to worry about, they were only 7 years old.

Hiruzen stepped back from the two Uchiha, raising his hands in a placating manner.

"I wasn't going to do anything Sasuke-kun, I just wanted to get a closer look that's all," he said, hoping that it would satisfy the young Uchihas misgivings of him.

Sasuke tried to see if the man was lying, seeing nothing but honesty, he stood out of his stance but stood very close to Indra... Just in case.

Hiruzen stepped forward again, stopping when he got to the edge of the bed, thinking quickly he decided to question further about this new revelation.

"Have you been in any distressing situations recently? The sharingan normally activates during those times."

Indra shook his head in the negative. He didn't need to let anyone know what exactly happened, he would be put into T&I and have a Yamanaka look through his mind for sure

"No, I was doing my usual morning routine and it just appeared," he twirled some of his thick hair through his fingers. "I... I passed out from shock, heh" Indra's cheeks were tinged a light pink, showing his embarrassment.

"Hmm... That is interesting" the Hokage said, rubbing his beard in thought. The sharingan normally manifests when the Uchiha experiences a powerful emotional condition with regards to a person precious to them. For it to just appear is impossible. The Hokage decided to look into this later as he was only here for a short visit.

"Anyway I came to tell Sasuke that the Uchiha compound had been cleaned up and was fit for living in, previously I had worried about Sasuke's wellbeing while living there alone. I see that is no longer the case" he smiled warmly, "I will document your name change when I get back to the office. Have a good day Sasuke-kun, Indra-kun." With that the Hokage turned and left, leaving the two Uchiha to their own devices.

Indra was the first to break the silence,

"That went well"

* * *

-Uchiha compound, Main house. Evening-

"You know, this is really annoying. How do you wear this everyday" Indra said, tugging on his new high collared navy blue shirt

"You get used to it" Sasuke replied

Indra was currently wearing Uchiha style clothes, a navy blue long baggy sleeved, high collared shirt which, when an Uchiha completes the coming of age ritual would be emblazoned with the Uchiha fan, As Indra has not the back of his shirt remains plain, black ANBU style pants which were bandaged up to a few inches under the knee, and typical black ninja open toed sandles that reached just above the ankles. Under all of it, Indra wore mesh armour.

"I hope so" tugging his sleeves over his hands, Indra walked out of the room.

When he reached the sitting room he sat down on the tatami floor by a low table situated in the centre of the room. He looked up to see Sasuke walking in and sitting besides him.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while until Sasuke spoke up.

"We need to get stronger"

"Why?" Indra played ignorant, it was not well known yet that Itachi, Sasuke's brother, killed the clan. It would look strange if he knew things that he shouldn't

"Itachi" Sasuke paused and a angry snarl came on his face, "my brother was the one to kill the clan, I need to get stronger, strong enough so I can kill him, and avenge the deaths of our clan..." He paused again and regained control of his emotions, looking up at Indra with a mournful face

"...And, to protect what's left"

Indra's eyes widened in surprise, he was not aware of the extent of emotions Sasuke held towards him, but to be on par with his life's goals... Wow

"How are we going to get stronger then," Indra looked at Sasuke with a small smile on his face, "Sasuke-nii"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the suffix, before his face settled into a smirk.

"Training, Otouto. Training"

* * *

-Hokage office-

The Hokage sat back in his chair, relaxing as all of the paperwork was done for the day. He reached into his top drawer and pulled out a orange book with the title 'Icha Icha' and began to read.

But not for long as the days events made him lose interest in the book and he put it back with a sigh.

It was too much of a coincidence. The Uchiha's all dead and then suddenly out of nowhere, another appears. It was all too confusing, and the boy's sharingan, it just didn't make sense. The sharingan just doesn't awaken like the boy described it. All of the orphans who had Uchiha blood were kept track of anyway...

Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock and disbelief before he stood from his chair and went over to the pictures of the Hokage's and stopping in front of his sensei Senju Tobirama, The Nidaime Hokage. Hiruzen went through a series of hand seals and placed his hand on the picture.

In a puff of smoke appeared a plain looking scroll with the Nidaime's personal seal keeping it closed. He walked back to his desk and sat down, then he bit down on his thumb, drawing blood and smearing it over the seal, channeling chakra at the same time.

The scroll opened to reveal a Uchiha fan at the top of the page along with some script, he unraveled the scroll and began to read. What he saw made him gasp in shock.

"Sensei, you would go so far..."

* * *

Yo!

I tried my best but this is my first time writing, if you think my story seems bad, please tell me so I can try and improve for the later chapters even if your message mostly goes like

"Your story is shit. X is structured poorly and X I can't understand"

I won't mind. Any criticism is welcome

Thanks to Creatus O' Spiritus, Gilburd, HeartlessNobody13, Idekdftba, Jigoku Kara no Koneko, Kakaski, ThePlotbunnyBreeder, Thinker90, Vruon, earthlover, fanfiction2010, kuroneki, lilcold, marquis24mccullum, tsukiyomi83, ash6751, DarkDust27 and silly60

who added this to there favorite and/or follows list on the first chapter, It means a lot to me so thanks

Thanks to Feggo and ThePlotbunnyBreeder who pointed out the mistakes in the first chapter

And to RadioPoisoning who's review helped me develop my plot a bit.

Anyway, I need your opinion on something. I'm planning to put Indra, Sasuke and Naruto on the same team so...

What should I do with Sakura?

Please give your opinion on the matter and if its good enough I'll use your idea

I need a beta, pm if your interested

Ja ne ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors note at the bottom

I don't own Naruto only my plot and OC

Betaed by lilcold

Enjoy

* * *

Two lone figures stood at the very edge of a wooden pier gazing out at a vast lake. For the most part they stood silent, listening as the wind rustled the leaves of the surrounding trees.

"So its Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger?"

"Yup, and try to imagine it coming out, it helps to visualise it."

"OK," There was a moment's pause before...

"Katon: Gōkyakū no Jutsu! (Fire release: Grand Fireball Technique)"

Katon: Gōkyakū no Jutsu a technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. Altering the volume of chakra that is gathered allows control of the scope of the attack. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface.

Many Shinobi know and can use this C-rank technique. However, the jutsu is most well known and favoured among the Uchiha clan the shinobi of the Uchiha clan learn to perform this technique as a "coming of age" rite.

Interestingly, the user of this technique was merely a 7-year-old student at the Academy. This boy had never done any sort of chakra control or elemental chakra training in his short life, and it was also the first time attempting the fire jutsu.

The oddity of this sight was that the other person the boy s instructor seemed to be no older then the boy himself. In fact, his teacher was also a 7-year-old academy student, who had learned the jutsu in question not so long ago he only had a small understanding of it from his own recent experience.

Hence, it was no surprise when only a small stream of smoke puffed out of the users mouth along with some soot, sending the user Uchiha Indra into a heavy coughing fit, due to the fire natured chakra not being expelled properly. After all, no one would expect one with so little experience and knowledge on elemental techniques to get it right on the first try that's impossible...

* * *

Hundreds of child ninja geniuses across the multiverse sneeze in unison

* * *

The teacher, revealed to be Uchiha Sasuke, rushed forward from his position behind Indra and began frantically checking over the boy, worried that his fellow Uchiha may have injured himself seriously.

"You OK Indra?" He asked, a noticeable tremor in his voice.

Indra looked up from the ground only to stare at Sasuke blankly did he look OK? Was he stupid? Obviously he wasn't OK he had smoke streaming out of his mouth and he felt like someone had shoved a load of Amaterasu flames down his throat into his very lungs! Technically, that _was_ what happened albeit on a lesser level but that's not the point he just asks 'you OK Indra?'

Sasuke then handed Indra a bottle of water, which had a peculiar green tint to it:

"Here, it has some medical stuff in it that helps with the burns... Kaa-san taught me how to make it before I learned the Gōkyakū myself." There was a hint of sadness to his voice as he spoke, and it seemed that he was still hesitant to talk about and remember what life was like before the massacre.

Indra smiled gratefully and took the offered bottle. Opening it he drained the whole bottle in mere seconds, and the medicinal liquid soothed his burning throat almost immediately.

"Thanks," Indra gasped out.

"No problem, I did the same on my first try so I know how much it hurts." Sasuke rubbed Indra's back tenderly, hoping to express his feelings through the action. In truth, he didn't know much about expressing his emotions, as his thoughts were mostly filled with murderous intentions these days.

"I'm still going to try to finish it before we go back to the Academy in a week" Indra spoke determinedly, a confident smirk on his lips.

"Really? Well you better get to it then, time's a wasting" Sasuke smirked back.

Indra rolled his eyes at Sasuke before turning back to his task again. He ran through the 6 hand seals slowly to ensure he didn't make a mistake and, an inhalation of air later, the familiar name of the technique left his lips in a shout:

"Katon: Gōkyakū no Jutsu!"

* * *

-Time skip: 1 week: morning | Uchiha pier-

* * *

"Ehhhhhhh, you've finished it already? Let's see it then," Sasuke spoke tauntingly, goading on the younger Uchiha.

"Tch," was the only reply that he got. Without hesitation Indra ran through the seals, rather quickly as Sasuke observed, before inhaling a lot of air:

"Katon: Gōkyakū no Jutsu!"

There was a noticeable difference from Indra's first attempt: instead of the pitiful soot and smoke, what came out the raven-haired Uchiha was a rather large fireball, topping at double the height of him (which was around 121.9cm or 3ft 9inches).

Indra was panting harshly after the technique stopped, wiping the small amount of ash from his hand onto his already soot covered face. The amount of chakra required for this particular technique was near the total amount he had and it tired him out greatly to produce a fireball so big.

Sasuke whistled, impressed with the amount of progress Indra had made with the technique. Although it was a bit smaller than his own, Sasuke knew that that was to be expected Sasuke had more chakra and experience than Indra, which in turn allowed him to release a greater amount of fire.

"Well done you've done well Indra," Sasuke smiled proudly at his student. "Time to get that crest on your clothes."

* * *

Time skip Lunch time | Main House

* * *

Sasuke and Indra sat in the dining room, eating homemade onigiri and amiably discussing things such as the academy, training and -shiver- fangirls. Sasuke was telling him of all the escape plans he had developed in detail all 65 of them. To be honest, they were pretty well fleshed out, incorporating a diversity ninja tools such as smoke bombs to distract and camouflage sheets to hide. Sasuke said that he often saw Naruto evading his pursuers after pranking them and got some of his ideas from there. However normal this day seemed, there was actually something special about it the main difference was the red and white Uchiha clan that was now proudly displayed upon Indra's back. To those who knew the customs of the Uchiha clan this was a sign that Indra knew the Gōkyakū and had 'come of age' in the clan.

"Sooo... The Academy tomorrow…"

"Hn."

"Ya know, I'm not proficient in Uchiha speak just yet, so could you not speak in monosyllabic grunts please?"

"Hn."

"Now you're just doing that to piss me off."

"Hn," this grunt was accompanied with a slight nod of the head.

"Argh, you know what? I'm just gonna leave – I'm still tired from that Gōkyakū earlier."

"Hn."

Indra stood up to leave, but before he could step outside the room, something smacked into his back, making him stagger a few steps. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed a plain black book on the floor just by him. The book was fairly thick and, if he guessed right, it would be around 700 pages in length. Without much thought or another word to Sasuke, he picked it up and left. He walked upstairs and into his room immediately closing the door behind him. Finally, he turned his attention onto the mysterious tome and groaned as he noticed the title it took all of his self-restraint to not face-plant.

" 'Secret Uchiha Techniques: The way of the 'Hn' as documented by Uchiha Izuna' "

"Seriously? There's an entire book just on a monosyllable... Well, I might as well read it." Walking over to his desk he made himself comfortable and cracked open the tome. As he pored over the yellowish pages, he grew more and more intrigued: he sat there for hours just reading. He managed to get halfway through the book before Sasuke called him down for dinner, which was Gyūdon (a bowl of rice topped with beef) with a side of miso soup.

A murmur of "Itadakimasu" later the two began eating. Sasuke finished first and sat silently as Indra ate. Nonetheless, the silence didn't last long as Sasuke began a seemingly one-sided conversation:

"How was the book?"

There was silence for a minute before he got his reply:

"Hn."

Sasuke smirked as someone proficient in the language he understood the basis of what Indra was saying, although it was a little rough, but that would fade with experience and become more elegant.

Indra had basically said: 'The book was fine now fuck off and let me eat.'

"The others are in the library shall I get them for you later?"

Indra looked up from his rice and looked at Sasuke interested before nodding and going back to his meal.

Sasuke shook his head fondly and took a drink of his water.

After they finished, Sasuke led Indra to the library located near the back of the building.

It was coloured in muted tones, mostly cream and grey, but the prominent red and white Uchiha fan caught the eye here and there on the walls and on the shelves.

"This is mostly unimportant stuff, basic clan information, some more informative history and lower level techniques. Some you will need the Sharingan to read, some you won't. The more sensitive stuff is hidden under the compound, locked up with Sharingan seals. We can't get in there without two mature Sharingan, so I need to awaken mine and you need to mature yours, but that probably won t happen for a while yet... Where is it..? Hmmm... Aha! Here-"

Sasuke pressed his hand on a bit of inconspicuous wall, which indented upon contact and started to drop down exposing a pitch-dark room. Sasuke seemed to know his way around as he turned the lights on and revealed the small study that was littered with scrolls and books.

"Even though Madara was banished from the clan we kept his and his brother Izuna's creations and research. Izuna in particular has written lots of books ranging from those for domestic uses to those about high powered jutsu. I'm sure he also wrote down his whole life describing the Sengoku Jidai from his perspective." Sasuke flitted from shelf to shelf grabbing an odd scroll or book.

"Izuna observed his clan: the people, the traditions, he read the recorded history and then thoroughly wrote down his findings and research into a series of books which were informative as well as amusing."

Sasuke by now had gathered a large pile of books and scrolls and dumped them into Indra's arms, slightly blocking the boy s sight. Armed with texts, they walked out the room, the mechanised wall closing behind them and hiding the secret study from prying eyes once more.

"That should do you a while you need to catch up on clan history and traditions. Good night." And with that Indra was abandoned in the hallway carrying a huge pile of literature, barely peeking over the top.

"That bastard."

It took about ten minutes for Indra to get upstairs walking carefully, balancing the pile in his arms, and then he had to not trip over the mess on the floor.

* * *

The next day | Academy

* * *

Sasuke and Indra sat at the back of the class in silence, watching the once peaceful and empty class begin to fill up with their fellow students. Sasuke brooded with his hands interlinked in front of his face and Indra was reading a scroll on the clan's battles in the Sengoku Jidai - or The era of Warring States - with the Senju.

After a while, both of their attention was drawn to someone who barged into the room running and nearly tripped over his feet. The intruder was a blond haired, blue-eyed boy with strange whisker marks on his cheeks and an obnoxious orange tracksuit.

"Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!" the boy declared. His yelling seemed to be even more obnoxious than his choice of attire.

"Shut it Naruto no one cares!" a replying shout was given by a young boy with messy brown hair and red upside-down triangle markings on his cheeks. This other loudmouth was Inuzuka Kiba heir of the Inuzuka clan. He was always accompanied by his ninken Akamaru, who was precariously seated on Kiba's head.

"You shut it dog-breath," Naruto pointed rudely at Kiba. "You just can handle my awesomeness, dattebayo!"

"Can you all just shut up? I'm trying to sleep here," Shikamaru briefly raised his head from his crossed arms, and added "troublesome idiots."

Nara Shikamaru heir of the Nara clan had narrow brown eyes and shoulder length black hair that he always tied up in a spiky ponytail. He often slept in class, so his grumbling was not unusual behavior.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a man of average height and build. He had brown hair that was held up in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar running across the bridge of his nose. This was Umino Iruka, chunnin in rank and head teacher of the academy.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" he roared.

It was madness: children rushed to their seats in order to avoid facing Iruka's wrath. There was the odd struggle here and there, people shoving so that they could claim the most desirable seats. - read as: banshee like fangirls nearly killing to get to the only open seat next to Sasuke Finally, peace descended and everyone was seated. Iruka promptly went though the attendance, as it was standard procedure. The only important names to mention were clan members, so we will skip the generic ninja that will most likely fail anyway:

"Aburame Shino."

"... Present."

"Akimichi Chōji."

*Munch munch* "Here."

"Haruno Sakura."

*Murmur murmur* "Oh... Here Iruka-sensei!" The screech nearly deafened poor Kiba and Akamaru.

...

"Hyūga Hinata."

"P-p-present-t."

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Here!" *bark*

"Nara Shikamaru."

Silence.

"Nara Shikamaru!"

"Mendokusē... here" came a sleepy and slurred voice.

"Stop sleeping in my class Shikamaru – you can sleep later!"

"Troublesome."

The class sweatdropped at the lazy Nara's behavior, it appeared to be a daily occurrence.

Iruka shook his head in exasperation before turning his gaze back to the list yet froze in shock as he read the next name. He double-checked that he read it right, and even flared his chakra to see if it was a Genjutsu. Seeing nothing changing Iruka raised his head to examine Indra he did look like an Uchiha in any case. He sighed and read out the unexpected name...

"Uchiha Indra."

The whole class's eyes widened and in everyone in unison turned round to face the back of the room where the two surviving Uchiha sat. They had all heard of the Uchiha massacre, but they were told something strange: there should only be two survivors left Uchiha Sasuke, their classmate, and Uchiha Itachi, the one that killed the clan by himself, abandoned Konoha and was now marked as a S-class Nuke-nin.

Indra looked up from his scroll, hearing his name being called and suddenly felt very self-conscious, fully aware that everyone was staring at him.

"What?" Everyone just continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"Y-your an Uchiha?"

"Yes." Indra simply looked back at them in confusion before shaking his head and deciding that 'People are weird' and it was best to go back to reading his scroll.

"Uh... OK... Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn. Here."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Here Iruka-sensei!"

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Here."

Iruka rolled up his scroll and continued on with his lesson, deciding to think upon today's revelations only once lunch rolled along:

"Today we will be discussing the Hokage's..."

* * *

Time skip: lunch | outside

* * *

Indra and Sasuke sat hidden in one of the big trees that surrounded the academy grounds once again filling themselves up with onigiri Sasuke's contained tomatoes, while Indra's was with mackerel. The two were good companions for each other as they sat quietly; both preferring silence and observing other students interact, rather than initiating meaningless chatter. Still, Indra began:

"They seemed shocked to find out that I was an Uchiha."

Sasuke looked to Indra with a blank gaze, took a bite out of his onigiri and merely nodded in agreement.

The two sat in silence again until the food was all gone. Jumping down from the tree Sasuke and Indra walked over to the training grounds attached to the back of the Academy.

"We will begin Taijutsu training tonight. The Uchiha style takes a while to learn and we need all the training we can get," Sasuke spoke up for the first time, looking at Indra expectantly.

"Hn."

A smirk came upon Sasuke's face at the response it seemed that Indra put the books to good use.

The training grounds were empty when they walked in. They were rather plain, with a regular dirt ground and a few training posts, marred by generations of students using them to practice, standing at the edge.

As soon as they walked in they were accosted by several groups of people who seemingly came out of nowhere demanding to know what was going on. However, they backed off a little when Sasuke glared at them with his Uchiha Glare™, just daring them to come closer.

"Hn. It's none of your business. Now go away," Sasuke said, his glare still keeping the crowd back. He suddenly turned and walked away back the way he came.

"Come, Otouto."

Indra fiddled with his hair absentmindedly, giving an apologetic smile at the offended kids, before running to catch up with Sasuke's retreating form. The crowd remained rooted in place, most of the students too stunned at the blunt refusal from Sasuke, and continued gawking at the Uchiha crests clearly visible on the two boys backs as they walked away.

"Oi, teme!" Sasuke turned back at the shout, only to see Uzumaki Naruto right in front of his face grabbing his shirt and lifting him up with surprising strength.

"What, Usuratonkachi" Sasuke was annoyed. From the very morning everyone was pissing him off, and then this idiot decided to start acting up like this.

"Stop being such a teme and answer their questions it's not that hard." There was an uncharacteristic scowl on Naruto's face as he looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke only continued to glare at Naruto, not dignifying the orange-clad boy with a response. Naruto glared back before drawing his right fist back and landing a solid punch right onto Sasuke's cheek sending the raven-haired boy down to the ground. Sasuke refused to stay down for long and swiftly got up nursing his cheek where Naruto had hit. Sasuke had to grudgingly admit that for an idiot Naruto did hit hard. His Uchiha blood thrummed in his veins, as it demanded retribution, and suddenly Sasuke lunged at the Uzumaki, returning the punch.

Hence, in mere moments, the situation descended into a slugfest with punches, grabs and kicks flying through the air. The fighting boys managed to kick up a cloud of dust obstructing the view of them and making it hard to distinguish who was hitting whom. Nevertheless, they could hear clearly as the boys were literally screaming at each other.

The spectators drew back and created a wide circle so as to not get involved, while there was mixed support for both fighting sides: Sasuke fangirls were screaming insults at Naruto while cheering on Sasuke while, surprisingly, Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba and some resentful civilians were rooting for Naruto as they disliked the Uchiha's attitude.

In the crowd a girl with blank white eyes and short blue hair was poking her fingers together nervously also supporting Naruto in her own way, if only in thought:

'Do your best, Naruto-kun'

Some onlookers were just neutral and only wanted to witness a good fight.

It went on for a while: 10 minutes of the two 7-year-olds throwing punches and kicks at each other and abandoning proper fighting stances, instead opting for slamming each other into the ground with everything they had. The most reoccurring insults seemed to be 'Teme' and 'Dobe' but there were also a strange variety of swearwords that no child should have known. Soon thereafter it began to get serious with Sasuke and Naruto drawing out their kunai, and Iruka and Mizuki finally stepped in and broke up the fight.

Naruto looked the best out of the two, with only dirty clothes, a scratch on his forehead and a small stream of blood running out of his nose. Sasuke, however, looked like he had been dragged backwards through a really thorny bush his clothes were ripped up and he had cuts over his face and arms, while his entire body was covered in dirt from head to toe.

Indra rushed over and knelt next to where Sasuke sat immediately looking over his wounds. Indra felt a sudden wave of rage wash over him and he glared at Naruto with all the anger he could muster, completely unaware that his eyes had shifted in his rage to the familiar red and black of the Sharingan.

* * *

Naruto felt an angry glare on his back and turned round expecting to see a sneering Sasuke, only to be stunned at the anger emanating from the other Uchiha kid. The Uchiha kid was glaring hatefully and he could feel the rage directed at him, but what caught Naruto's attention was his freaky eyes Naruto was pretty sure that the kid had black eyes earlier, so why were they red?

* * *

The doubt that everyone had held about the matter of whether or not Indra was really an Uchiha was wiped out as soon as they saw the boy's eyes. The pattern and appearance of the sharingan was unmistakable and familiar, since the teachers had recently run through the clans and their kekkai gekkai. Although he only had one tomoe, Indra still impressed Iruka and Mizuki with the fact that he had awakened his eyes so early. The teachers knew that only one person had awakened it this early and he had went on to become one of the best ninjas Konoha had produced... Even though he was currently a missing-nin. It was unsettling.

* * *

"Sasuke-nii you ok? Do you need help getting up?"

Although he loathed admitting it, Sasuke indeed needed help to get back on his feet, and it was only the fact that he saw Indra as a little brother that stopped him from lashing out. Thus, he leaned heavily on Indra with his left arm around his shoulders and looked up at the class. Was the whole crowd looking at him with shock and awe? He looked over to Indra with a questioning gaze and found him glaring hatefully at the idiot Uzumaki with his sharingan spinning wildly. Sasuke couldn t help but smirk slightly at his Otouto and also turned his gaze over to the dobe, who was looking at them utterly confused.

"Come on nii-san you need to go to the medics."

And with those parting words they left the gaping crowd and stumbled over to the main building in the direction of the medical wing. The thoughts of the two differed greatly: Sasuke was brooding he almost lost against the dobe and this wounded his pride and dampened his mood. He needed to get stronger, much stronger, if he was going to kill him. On the other hand, Indra was confused. Very confused. He usually never became overrun with hate and anger like that. So, how did he become so fixated on harming Naruto just then? He knew this was cause for some researching.

* * *

Done. Longest chapter yet

I hope I wrote the characters realistically and not too ooc

Thanks to those who added this story to their follow and/or favourite list. It means a lot

Review!. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, reasonable questions, flames, any criticism at all. It helps when writing and gives me the enthusiasm to write more

I'll be doing graduation next chapter. Yay canon time!

I have a beta so I should be able to review and go over the chapters and fix problems.

Ja ne ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Betaed by lilcold

I dont own naruto

Enjoy

* * *

In a cramped dim lit room in the back of a large house sat a small shadowy figure hunched over a desk. If one listened closely they could hear the quiet rustling of paper being moved every so often. A slamming noise and a shout of frustration suddenly broke this quiet.

"Argh! Why is there nothing in any of these god damn scrolls?" The small figure threw his head back and glared at the ceiling with his red and black eyes, his thick spiky hair flipping and generally being a nuisance.

The scroll the small figure was reading was on the topic of the Sharingan – the Dōjutsu of the Uchiha clan – but what the boy was searching for seemed to not be in the scroll.

Indra looked back at the scrolls and books that littered his desk and began to clean up, placing everything back where it was before.

It had been a few weeks since that day at the academy and life had gone on as usual or, as usual as life can go for someone in the Naruto world. Indra was trying to find anything on what could have happened that day, but his search was unsuccessful, as it seemed there was nothing on the subject.

Yes, there were scrolls on the Sharingan but they seemed to mostly concern the eyes abilities and had nothing on the physiological effects. Indra was certain that someone knew the answer to his question, yet could not recall exactly whom he was to seek out.

More memories were fading by the day, but if he concentrated enough he could recall some blurry things. Still, from what he could make out, nothing had changed much from the original story: Sasuke was still the arrogant asshole that everyone knew and loved but when it was just the two of them he became the nice boy he was before the massacre and smiled often.

He was pulled from his musings when a familiar face poked into the dark library:

"Indra? You in here? Time for training."

He had bonded more with Sasuke over the weeks and they had become more like brothers. Sasuke seemed to be the overprotective older brother who bossed him around too much, but it was nice, even if a bit tiring at times as Sasuke demanded that they trained everyday after the academy.

Sasuke reminded Indra of _Him_ much too often, it was painful to recall those memories, the memories of such happy and simple times.

"OK nii-san"

The two walked out into the wide training ground behind their house, squinting their eyes when the harsh midday sunlight hit their eyes.

"So, we're going to be sparring today to see if you can use what we've learned. Don't use the Sharingan yet that can come later," Sasuke dropped into his stance and beckoned Indra forward with his hand:

"Come."

* * *

4 hours later Indra stumbled exhausted into the bathroom, his clothes and hair covered in grime and his face littered with scratches. He staggered over to the shower and turned it on, adjusting the water to his preferred heat before stumbling back to strip from his dirt-strewn clothes. After dumping his filthy clothes into the basket, Indra made his way back to the shower but stopped after catching a glimpse of himself in the large mirror.

Wild ebony hair fell to his shoulders, his bangs stopping just below his eyebrows and two fangs falling to the base of his neck. He had aristocratic facial features and his eyes were as black as his hair contrasting nicely with his fair skin. Looking down he took note of his skinny body that had minute scars here and there.

It all looked familiar but so foreign at the same time he knew it was his body yet his mind expected to see something else. The feeling was disorientating and chilling. He knew that he was not supposed to exist, and yet here he was. He decided to leave that train of thought and take his shower.

Stepping under the hot spray, Indra relaxed his muscles and stood there for about five minutes before reaching for the shampoo and washing his thick, unruly hair.

He was just about to rinse his hair when Indra noticed a presence walking into the bathroom: it stopped for about half a minute before coming closer to him. He couldn't see who it was because of the steam and fogged up glass.

The door to the shower opened revealing who it was that was intruding into his alone time.

Sasuke. A very naked Sasuke.

Indra couldn't help but blush and quickly turn round to face the wall hoping that Sasuke would go away, but his hopes were destroyed when Sasuke proceeded to walk in and shut the door to the shower that was spacious enough to hold 2 people with a little extra room.

"W-what are you d-doing here Sasuke?" Indra cursed himself mentally for stuttering and peaked over his shoulder to look at Sasuke's amused form.

"Having a shower of course," he stated as he soaked himself under the water. "Pass over the shampoo, will you?"

Indra wordlessly handed the bottle over and decided to wash as quickly as possible and get out of here to prevent further embarrassment. However, rinsing would get him closer to Sasuke and that was what he was trying to avoid.

Shuffling awkwardly, Indra got himself over to the falling water and started to wash the bubbles out his hair, yelping when he felt another pair of hands alongside his own.

"Get my hair will you since I'm nice enough to help you," he could _hear_ the smirk in Sasuke's voice. Turning round Indra looked up and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's amused face.

"This seems awfully inappropriate Sasuke," Indra decided to come out with his opinion while scrubbing the bubbles out of Sasuke's hair.

"Hn."

Indra sighed in exasperation, no matter how much Sasuke had improved he would still be as annoying as ever.

* * *

Next day

* * *

Indra had always liked books. His lack of social interaction pushed him to fill the emptiness left with something that would not reject him and, hence, he turned to books. Nonetheless, there weren t many books at the orphanage that challenged his advanced mind, so he had to go outside and leave the safe warm walls in search for something new.

He had found the library one rainy day about a year ago and had found himself amazed and excited with the prospect of reading the stacks of literature that filled the shelves from wall to wall. The librarian had found him dripping in the entrance looking around with unrestrained wonderment and had promptly introduced him to the wonders of the vast library.

Every time he walked into the Uchiha library he felt the same feelings as during his first visit to the public library his mind hungered for knowledge, whether it be history, math, science, geography, or the recently broached topic of Chakra and its uses.

Truthfully, chakra was the most interesting subject he had come across. Using the unique energy to perform otherwise impossible feats, such as walking on water, casting illusions and breathing fire, was intriguing.

He had looked through the library and found a scroll describing chakra in its basic form. Grabbing it and settling down at his desk he opened the scroll and began to read:

 _Chakra: explanation and ways to improve usage by Senju Hashirama_

Indra had to look at the title a few times for it to sink in.

"A scroll by someone of the Senju clan _here,_ in the _Uchiha_ library. Wow, it must be a good one for it to have ended up in here."

 _Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's "stamina", are moulded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead. Through various methods, the most common of which are hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated. Centuries of development have resulted into the techniques commonly used today._

 _The types of chakra usage have been separated into different branches but the main three are Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu._

 _Ninjutsu_

 _Ninjutsu is the most nebulous of the three and may most simply be described as anything that is not genjutsu or taijutsu. Most ninjutsu require chakra and hand seals._

 _Most ninjutsu use shape transformation, nature transformation, or both: shape transformation deals with controlling the form and movement of the ninjutsu, while nature transformation deals with changing the ninjutsu's physical properties._

 _The Five Elements Nature Transformations are the most fundamental chakra natures, which are the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu._

 _Fire Release (Katon) is strong against Wind but weak against Water._

 _Wind Release (Fūton) is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire._

 _Lightning Release (Raiton) is strong against Earth but weak against Wind._

 _Earth Release (Doton) is strong against Water but weak against Lightning._

 _Water Release (Suiton) is strong against Fire but weak against Earth._

 _Basically, if an elemental technique is put against another elemental technique of the same level, but of a stronger nature, then the technique with the superior nature will prevail. However, a technique with a weaker nature can overpower a technique with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level. For example, fire can overpower a water technique if it is first strengthened by a wind technique._

 _Genjutsu_

 _Unlike ninjutsu, the effects of genjutsu are not real, being only illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it. It has been hypothesized that genjutsu falls under the broad category of Yin Release a vague and unknown chakra element._

 _Taijutsu_

 _A basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, although chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is, simply put, hand-to-hand combat._

 _There are other subcategories also, such as Fuinjutsu; the art of seals, Bukijutsu; the art of weapons._ _Kenjutsu; the art of Sword use is a separate category but is a branch of Bukijutsu._ _Shurikenjutsu; the art of throwing weapons such as Shuriken, Kunai or Senbon, Iryō ninjutsu or Medical Ninjutsu; the branch of Ninjutsu associated with healing and Senjutsu; the art of gathering and using Natural energy._

 _The subcategories stated above and others are described in more detail later on in this scroll._

 _Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts._

 _The exact origins of chakra are not clear, but it is said that the Rikudo Sennin or the Sage of the Six Paths introduced chakra and jutsu into the world._

 _To use your supply of chakra efficiently you need to have good chakra control._

 _General training methods for improving one's moulding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Surface Walking exercises, which are described below the hand seal section._

 _Hand seals_

 _Below are the 12 hand seals used in many jutsu and their effects, learning these will help in modifying existing Jutsu or creating an entire new one._

 _Ne, Rat: Using this seal will allow a jutsu to have better coverage of space and provides it with a greater size._

 _Ushi, Ox: Using this seal will provide the jutsu with the needed strength and force of impact._

 _Tora, Tiger: Using this seal contributes to the fierceness and power of a jutsu. This hand seal is commonly affiliated with Fire Release and Earth Release._

 _U, Rabbit: Using this seal contributes to the speed of the jutsu's effect._

 _Tatsu, Dragon: Using this seal increases the length of the jutsu's effect and gives it power._

 _Mi, Snake: Using this seal will increase the range in which the jutsu could reach. This hand seal is commonly affiliated with Earth Release, Lightning Release, and with Wood Release._

 _Uma, Horse: Using this seal will provide a jutsu the needed stability to keep its form, or some stability anyway._

 _Hitsuji, Ram: Using this seal will allow for a strong and devastating impact by the jutsu. It is also used for focusing chakra_

 _Saru, Monkey: Using this seal will allow better and more precise control over the jutsu._

 _Tori, Bird: The Bird seal is typically used exclusively for offensive ninjutsu, and has never been used for defensive ninjutsu or genjutsu. In conclusion, it is used to manipulate chakra into being offensive and damaging. This hand seal is commonly affiliated with Wind Release._

 _Inu, Dog: Using the dog seal will provide versatility and variety to a jutsu, allowing it to adapt to different environments and change into different shapes. This hand seal is commonly affiliated with Water Release._

 _I, Boar: using this seal may have similar effects to that of an ox and tiger, both being extremely powerful and fierce._

Indra stopped reading there and sat back to take in the load of information. He never knew that Chakra was so complicated, and had so many uses. If he was going to survive in this world he had to get stronger, _way_ stronger.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

And the years went by. The two Uchiha spent most of their time training over the 5 years mostly focusing on Taijutsu, building their chakra reserves, perfecting their chakra control and learning miscellaneous skills such as Stealth, trap making and tactics on Indra's suggestion. Indra had said that they could develop their other skills when they get a jōnin sensei.

Despite this, they learned a few Katon techniques but not much and surprisingly Sasuke had taken up Genjutsu. A lot of their training time was taken up through the academy much to Sasuke's irritation.

There was only one significant event that happened during those years.

Sasuke awakened his Sharingan.

It was when they were 10 years old, during a spar. Normally, they would restrict it to just Taijutsu, but suddenly Sasuke started doing a Gōkyakū, which spurred Indra to do the same.

Two massive fireballs spewed out of the ten year olds' mouths and flew to their targets, but they intercepted each other in the middle, resulting in an explosion of flames, which expanded rapidly towards the two Uchiha. Faced with an almost certain death the two just stood frozen in shock, staring at the approaching flames.

Suddenly, the world slowed down for both of them and using the unexpected opportunity they ran out of the way, narrowly escaping death.

The two stood panting next to each other as they gazed onto the flaming destruction in front of them. Indra glared at Sasuke for starting this mess before recoiling in shock as he looked at his brother's eyes:

"Nii-san... Your eyes."

Sasuke had looked at him in mild confusion before his eyes widened in realization:

"Sharingan."

Life went on, and now we find the two Uchihas walking to the academy to find out what team they were placed on. Graduation exams had been last week and they had, of course, passed with flying colours, both at the top of their class.

Sasuke looked the same with his iconic duck butt hairstyle and two bangs hanging over his face. He wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and white arm warmers. Indra had commented several times how stupid he looked with the arm warmers but was ignored by Sasuke.

Indra had changed and now looked slightly different: he had chosen to grow his hair out till it reached mid-back, although it didn't straighten any and rather seemed to have become even spikier. His spiky bangs that came to his eyebrows remained the same, but the side fangs were now bandaged, to keep them out of his face. He wore clothes reminiscent of the clan war days; his long sleeved shirt now hung down past his knees with it slit in the front starting at the hips to allow movement and his black pants remained the same.

(If you have trouble picturing just think of Madara's outfit that's not the armour, but the other one.)

As they walked through the streets, not far from the academy, Indra's limited sensing ability went haywire, alerting him to the coming mob.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at him with his eyes narrowed, glancing to his sides, attempting to see what he knew was coming.

"How far? And which direction?"

"150 meters behind us"

Sasuke 'tched' in annoyance and ran through the escape plans he had but none fit into this situation.

"Fuck. Indra, just run for it on the rooftops."

They heard a rumbling noise coming from behind them, prompting them to turn back and see the approaching dust cloud. The walking villagers just separated and pressed themselves to the sides of the road this was common among young ninja and they knew that they would just trample over anything in their way.

"Run!"

And with remarkable ease, the two new genin ran to the closest building and continued running up the side and up onto the roof. To those who had no knowledge of ninja techniques this would have seemed impossible, but to the population of Konohagakure this was a common occurrence.

The two ran with remarkable speed across the rooftops, passing other ninja who looked with interest at the two young shinobi racing along it wasn't common for fresh genin to take to the roofs as not many genin knew the Surface sticking or Tree walking techniques in these peaceful times. To the seasoned ninja it was a refreshing to see such skill in young shinobi. The ranks seemed to be pathetic these days.

A man wearing green spandex was walking to the mission assignment office to get a C-rank mission with his genin team. He looked up and noticed the two running along the roofs as he walked and began commenting his opinion:

"YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHTLY IN THE NEW GENERATION! TO FAN MY OWN FLAMES I WILL RUN 50 EXTRA LAPS AROUND KONOHA! IF I CANNOT, I WILL RUN 100 MORE LAPS AROUND KONOHA WITH 3 BOULDERS ON MY BACK!"

"GAI-SENSEI! I MUST FAN MY FLAMES OF YOUTH TOO! I WILL RUN LAPS WITH YOU! AND IF I CANNOT DO SO, I WILL RUN 150 EXTRA LAPS!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

The teammates of the two Taijutsu users slowly edged away, trying to make it look like they didn't know each other.

"Why did we get stuck with the two nut-jobs Neji?"

"I don't know Tenten, I don't know"

Sasuke and Indra had made it to the academy a few minutes later. They leaped down and landed soundlessly in front of the academy building.

"Did they notice us?"

Indra stretched out his sensing as far as it could go, but sensing no rabid fangirls nearby he finally relaxed:

"No, they seem to remained where we were before we fled."

Sasuke visibly relaxed and began walking into the academy, Indra following closely behind.

They arrived rather early so the classroom was fairly empty. Sitting down at their usual seats at the back the two Uchiha watched as the classroom filled up with the other graduating students.

It was pretty quiet until an unexpected person ran into the classroom. This unexpected person had blond hair, blue eyes and strange whisker marks on his cheeks. The blonde wore an obnoxious orange jumpsuit with a red spiral on the back. This was Uzumaki Naruto.

Indra was ignoring the class at the moment and was reading a book; Sasuke was reading along side him, as it was rather interesting. Turning the page he looked at a rather interesting picture of Izuna and Madara Uchiha in their childhood:

"Izuna looks exactly like you Sasuke-nii" Indra murmured glancing between the two lookalikes.

"Hmm? So he does. My line was descended from Izuna, so that's probably where I get it from."

"Really?"

"Yup. You know... You actually look a lot like Madara."

Indra looked back at the picture and examined it closely:

"I don't see it."

Their musings were interrupted by something jumping onto Sasuke's desk, and looking up they came to face Uzumaki Naruto, who was glaring at Sasuke for some unknown reason.

Then, the door banged open quieting the class, their former teacher Umino Iruka walked in and looked upon the class with proud eyes.

The class soon settled down awaiting the last words of their teacher:

"Starting today you are all real shinobi," he paused for a moment for the murmurs to stop, "but you are still genin... The hard journey that lies ahead has just started. Now you will soon get missions to help the village... So today we will create the 3 man teams, and each will have an assigned jōnin sensei."

Iruka paused again to let the information sink in.

"In order to successfully complete your missions you will follow the orders of your sensei."

Iruka looked down at the clipboard in his hand and scanned the teams all was in order. Iruka gazed warmly once more at the graduating class, and smiled.

He ran through the teams individually, pausing sometimes as some were shouting in joy or groaning in disappointment.

"Team 6 will be Doku Gin, Raimaru Yahiro and Haruno Sakura"

Sakura had stood up and screeched her dissatisfaction with the team. She had wanted to be with her Sasuke-kun. Gin and Yahiro hit their heads on the table, they had to be with the biggest fangirl in the class. _Joy._

"Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Indra"

"Iruka-sensei! Why does an outstanding shinobi like me have to be on the same team as those assholes over there?!" Naruto's displeasure was obvious.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at the Uzumaki:

"Naruto. Sasuke's and Indra's grades were the best out of the 27 graduates and yours were dead last."

The Chūnin placed his hands on his hips and leant forward:

"You do understand that we have to do this to balance the teams, right?"

Naruto looked like he was going to protest further but he was stopped by Sasuke who was sneering at the blonde.

"Hn. Just don't get in our way... Dead last"

"Oi, teme! What did you call me?!"

"Calm down Naruto!" Iruka was looking at Naruto sternly for a moment before his face broke out into a smile and he addressed the class again.

"Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyūga Hinata."

"Team 9 is still in circulation... And finally Team 10 will be Akimichi Chōji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino."

"This afternoon you will be introduced to your jōnin sensei. Until then, take a break," when he had finished Iruka walked out the room, looking fondly upon his class for the last time.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

It had been nearly three hours since lunch had finished and the newly established team 7 was still waiting for their jōnin sensei to turn up.

Indra and Sasuke were reading their book, ignoring the increasingly annoying complaints from their other teammate. Naruto stood up suddenly and set up a petty prank on their late Sensei.

Sasuke glanced up as he had noticed that the blabbering noise had stopped and noticed Naruto balancing precariously on a chair, sticking a blackboard duster in the door.

He snorted at the pathetic trap he could have done it better.

Indra was too involved with his book to notice. What he did notice though, was the approach of a massive chakra. " _Suppose that's Kakashi then,_ " he thought.

Naruto ran back to his seat and waited anxiously.

The door opened and a silver haired man with a mask on his face walked in, the duster falling on his head.

Naruto burst out into laughter at this sight.

Sasuke and Indra just gave the man a glance then went back to reading the book, not really caring about the dobe's pranks.

"Hmm, my first impression of you guys... I don't like you."

* * *

The four males sat on the roof, looking at each other. Well, the three younger ones were looking at the oldest of them, who was instead watching the clouds.

"Well, let's begin by introducing ourselves: since I'm such a nice guy, I'll go first." The man leaned back on the railing he sat on and looked at his cute genin in boredom.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi... I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes... Dreams for the future? Hmmm... I have many hobbies..."

 _"All he told us was his name'_ the three thought.

The now known Kakashi pointed at Naruto: "We'll start with you then. You, in the obnoxious orange jumpsuit."

"Yosh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what I like is cup ramen what I like even more is when Iruka-sensei pays for my ramen, what I dislike is the three minutes I have to wait for my ramen to cook. And my dream... Is to surpass the Hokage and have the people of this village acknowledge my existence!"

Naruto paused for a moment and seemed to be in thought, "Hobbies? Pranking, I guess."

Kakashi nodded and pointed to Sasuke who sat in the middle, "You, who has the duck-butt hair, next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are a lot of things I dislike, and I don't really like anything," Sasuke was interrupted from his introduction by a hit to the back of his head, which made him fall forward a bit.

"T-there are some things I like... he hastily corrected himself and continued: "I can't call it a dream but an ambition... The resurrection of my clan... and to kill a certain man."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at the Uchiha scrutinizing him it seemed the boy was still fixated on revenge. He looked over to the last of the group and motioned for him to introduce himself.

"Finally, you, with the long hair."

"So, aah… My name is Uchiha Indra; I like reading, learning about chakra, training with aniki, pocky and some other stuff. I don't like tomatoes, fangirls, and the Senju clan. I also don't like people who insult aniki.

I haven't really thought about a dream for the future... Probably, helping Sasuke with his dreams. I have some hobbies."

Kakashi sighed internally, he had his work cut out for him with this team: he had Sensei's son, a brooding emo and a somewhat normal Uchiha. Why did Hokage-sama give him this team?

"Tomorrow we will start our duties as shinobi. But first we are going to do something with just the four of us...

...Survival Training"

* * *

Yo!

I hope the chapter is alright for you guys, sorry for the inconvenience with the beta thing.

Pairings

I have given it a thought but I have no idea who to pair Indra with. If you guys have any ideas please let me know, I don't mind if its het or yaoi I have no problem's writing that sort of stuff.

Review please

Ja ne ;3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had a burst of inspiration so a early chapter.

I don't own Naruto

Authors note at the bottom as usual

Betaed by lilcold

Enjoy

* * *

There was never-ending darkness. There was nothing to see, no smells, no sound, nothing to touch it was if he was floating in the endless plane of black.

 **"Mortal."**

The loud booming voice startled him, the origins unknown, as there was nothing in the black vastness.

 **"You have... Disappointed me thus far. I would have expected something... More... From someone of your nature, yet you have allowed events to continue as they were, expecting nothing to change. Foolish mortal. Your mere presence has changed the course of events, do not expect everything to be the same as before!"**

He tried to turn, so he could find out whom exactly it was that was speaking, but the surroundings remained the same no matter which direction he turned.

 **"Before I interfered, the existence you are currently living in would have remained the same. The same series of events that repeats itself endlessly would have continued, ending with the same conclusion, only to repeat the cycle once again. To be blunt I had become bored and desired a change; hence, I interfered, gave you all the knowledge you could need and yet you remain impassive and simply wish for the same events to play out again!"**

The voice was getting louder and louder every second, leading him to believe that the being was nearing closer.

 **"It seems that I need to inform you of my intentions clearer, since you seem to not understand."**

The being paused, leaving him apprehensive of the following words:

 **"This is not Naruto's story, or Sasuke's or even Kakashi's... This is your story, your path. You are the leading character here. Everything depends on your choices and their consequences. If you continue on your current path, then there was never a point to your existence."**

Suddenly finding himself able to speak, he shouted out into the darkness towards the general direction of the mysterious voice.

"What do you want me to do then, huh?! What am I supposed to do other than what I have been doing?!"

There was silence. It dragged on for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes:

 **"Change!** the being urged. **"Change yourself, change others, and change the story... Change anything you want I do not care what! Just change it! Do whatever you wish!... Be the hero and bring peace... Take over the world and rule it... Be the villain and end the world... Change is what is needed and change is what you will bring."**

The blackness was receding and was being replaced by white.

 **"What ever you do...**

 **...just make it interesting..."**

Finally, the blackness faded and he became aware of the fact that he was staring at the ceiling in his room.

"Make it interesting... he mused. I can do that."

If anyone had been watching the boy at that moment they would have been deeply disturbed by the maniacal grin on his lips.

* * *

"I see the target"

"Well done Yellow. What's your distance from the target?"

"5 meters"

"Blue?"

"...8 meters"

"And finally Black?"

"5 meters also. Do you want us to move in and capture the target White?

"Yes Move in on 3 1...2...3!"

There was a loud scuffling and a few cries of pain before...

"Yatta! Mission accomplished!"

"Check if it is the target Yellow."

"Yup! Red ribbon on the ear. It s our target alright!"

"OK team! Mission: catch lost pet Tora is a success!"

* * *

"Ohh, my cute little Tora-chan, I was so worried!"

A rather large woman was hugging a cat to death in the mission assignment office. The unfortunate cat was the pet Team 7 had just caught.

"OK, Team 7 your next duty is..." The Hokage paused to take a draw of his pipe. "Hmm... Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighbouring village or helping with the potato harvest."

Naruto, feeling pissed of with the three months of chores that were classified as missions, finally cracked and demanded a better mission from the Hokage.

Sasuke and Indra internally agreed although they remained silent on the outside. Meanwhile, Kakashi sighed It was about time that this was going to happen.

Iruka, who sat next to the Hokage, looked like he was about to shout and discipline Naruto, but was stopped by the Hokage himself who regarded the team with a sharp eye.

"Kakashi, do you think they re ready for a C-rank mission?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and merely nodded at his leader.

"Well then... Team 7, I'm assigning you a C-rank mission. It is a protection detail, nothing overly complicated... Bring me Tazuna!"

* * *

The team, plus Tazuna, was walking down the road leaving their home village behind and stepping into the outside world for the first time. They walked in a diamond formation: Naruto took the front, Sasuke and Indra the sides, while Kakashi brought up the rear. This allowed the optimum guard of Tazuna, who was positioned in the centre.

Indra knew this was going to be a long walk, for they were forced to move at civilian speed, so instead he entertained himself by recalling the second genin exam that took place 3 months ago...

 _Flashback no jutsu_

 _The three twelve year olds sat in one of Konoha s many training grounds; this was Training Ground 7, a historical place where 4 previous generations of team 7 had trained, every generation producing such legendary Shinobi as:_

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen;_

 _The sannin: Senju Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru;_

 _Namikaze Minato;_

 _Hatake Kakashi._

 _With such a lineage this team may be fated for greatness._

 _3 hours after the assigned time Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves:_

 _"Yo! Good morning guys," he lazily held up a hand in greeting._

 _"YOUR LATE SENSEI!"_

 _"Ah, well you see I got lost on the road of life."_

 _"LIAR!"_

 _Kakashi walked up to the three posts that stood at the edge of the clearing they currently occupied, and set down an alarm clock on the middle stump. He turned round to face the three not-yet-genins and held up two bells._

 _"You have three hours to get these bells from me whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy."_

 _"But sensei, there's only two bells," Naruto protested in a whiny voice._

 _"Yup. That means no matter what, one of you will definitely be sent back to the academy" Kakashi responded cheerfully_

 _"Also, the one who doesn't get a bell will not get to eat these nice lunches I so generously prepared for you," he held up two bento boxes with his free hand. " If no one gets a bell you shall all be tied up onto the posts and I will eat lunch in front of you" Kakashi finished with his head tilted and his only visible eye closed in a smile._

 _Only hearing one rumbling noise, Kakashi opened his eye and realised that only Naruto seemed to be hungry._

 _"So... Let's begin!"_

 _As soon as he said begin the two Uchihas vanished into the trees and his as best as they could. Naruto stood where he was and challenged their jōnin sensei._

* * *

 _With Indra and Sasuke_

* * *

 _The boys were running off deeper into the forest, in the direction of the traps they had set up earlier._

 _"Hahaha, told you so! Bet you were glad you listened to me now huh. Aniki"_

 _Sasuke grumbled to himself, not willing to admit that he_ was _glad._

 _Indra had told Sasuke that they should eat, and if they didn't they wouldn't be at full strength. Indra had also suggested they use their time to set up traps for Kakashi as they had nothing better to do. Sasuke was reluctant but relented when he saw the logic in both suggestions._

 _"So, the plan?" Sasuke redirected the subject, not wanting to converse any longer._

 _"Right. The plan. I will be facing him head on, as I have always been better at Taijutsu, you will be hidden in the trees setting off manual traps and casting Genjutsu on him to give me a chance. Simple."_

 _"And what if the plan fails?"_

 _Indra grinned at Sasuke sadistically. "We're gonna wing it. Remember plan B."_

 _"Do we really have to do plan B?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Upon reaching the clearing,_ _t_ _hey spread out_ _and waited for Kakashi's approach._

 _2 hours later Indra caught the jōnin on the edge of his sensing range, signaling Sasuke to let him know._

 _Soon Kakashi walked into the clearing, well aware of the coming trap. It would have been an insult to his skills if he hadn't known of it, but he let it pass, wanting to see what the genin had come up with._

 _Only Indra stood in the clearing, awaiting his sensei._

 _Suddenly Indra drew a kunai and ran at Kakashi with mid-chūnin speed, surprising said man._

 _Kakashi had drawn out his..._ Book? _And stood still before the running boy._

 _They engaged in combat. It was mostly Indra doing the attacking as he stabbed and slashed with his trusty knife, but no attacks landed as Kakashi evaded and redirected the attacks with ease, without even glancing from his book. As there was a lull in the battle he turned a page and let out a perverted giggle._

 _"You're not going to get very far by doing that your just tiring yourself out."_

 _Indra 'tched' in annoyance and sheathed his kunai. Settling into his Taijutsu stance he activated his two-tomoe Sharingan._

 _"Then let's see if this will help," Indra was ecstatic Kakashi was a good challenge! He normally beat Sasuke in their spars nowadays and it was starting to get boring. But this! His blood was thrumming in his veins and he was shaking in barely repressed excitement; he would only get this feeling when there was a good fight. This was an opportunity to test his skills against a jōnin and find out where he stands._

 _Kakashi saw the grin on his face and the small tremors of his body and narrowed his eyes a fraction._ 'He must like a good battle… Well then. Let's see how well he can use that Sharingan.'

 _Kakashi vanished from his position and lashed out with a roundhouse kick from behind the Uchiha._

 _Reacting quickly, Indra dropped into a crouch and attempted to leg sweep the jōnin but Kakashi could see the simple attack and he nimbly jumped back. However, he could barely pause before he was assaulted with kicks and punches from the longhaired boy._

 _They exchanged blows after blows for a while but the fight was at a stalemate. Kakashi was too skilled for Indra's attacks to succeed and Indra's Sharingan allowed him to block and counter Kakashi's blows._

 _Suddenly, Kakashi felt something different about his chakra but disregarded it again, wishing to see what this would lead to._

'Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu? (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique) Hmm... These guys are good. Indra's Taijutsu was impressive though I haven't seen a fresh genin that skilled since Itachi.'

 _The fight was continuing and Kakashi and Indra persisted in exchanging blows; Indra jumped back to take a break as a constant battle like this was draining._

 _"Giving up already? Man I guess the Uchiha weren't as good as I thought," Kakashi couldn't help but taunt the boy drawing out his anger would make him sloppy and that was what he wanted._

 _Indra glared at the Hatake, but didn't rush in blindly he knew that Kakashi was_ way _more skilled than him, and losing patience would be his downfall._

 _After he had caught his breath, he leaped back into the fight, throwing a kick that was blocked by Kakashi's forearm. Kakashi proceeded to grab his leg preventing him from moving; thus, Indra pushed off from his other leg and threw a punch aimed at his opponent's face, but his fist was again grabbed by Kakashi's free hand._

 _Indra used the momentum to twist his body around and, with his free leg, kicked down towards Kakashi's head, but Kakashi blocked this move too by raising his arms up. The block, however, left the jōnin's lower half open and Indra used this opportunity to grab the bells._

 _Reaching forward he managed to grab one of the bells before they fell out of reach and he was thrown back._

 _The two shinobi looked at each other wearily: Kakashi looked barely out of breath, but Indra was panting harshly, one knee on the ground._

 _"I've gotta give it to you that's some of the best Taijutsu I've seen in a new genin."_

 _Indra nodded tiredly at Kakashi's compliment; it felt good that one of the best shinobi in the village had acknowledged his skill but it seemed he needed more training as he was countered at every turn and it was only luck that he had gotten a bell._

 _Indra felt a faint pulse of chakra and prepared to run his plan was in motion._

 _Kakashi also felt the pulse of chakra it seemed Sasuke was going to enter the fight._

 _There was a whistling noise that normally accompanied shuriken, which prompted Indra to run to the cover of trees and Kakashi to draw a kunai._

 _The Shuriken flew into the clearing from all directions, aimed at Kakashi who stood calmly in place, deflecting the oncoming projectiles with practiced ease._

 _"Katon: Gōkyakū no Jutsu! (Fire release: Grand Fireball Technique)"_

 _A huge fireball charged from the forest and soared straight at Kakashi who widened his eyes in shock: 'A genin shouldn't have enough chakra for this jutsu!' he thought._

 _The fireball engulfed the poor jōnin and slowly petered out leaving nothing but ashes remaining._

 _Kakashi poked his head out of the ground his eyes wide as he looked at the destroyed surroundings._

 _Suddenly the clearing was filled with orange as hundreds of shadow clones rushed in towards the head peering out the ground._

 _Kakashi quickly shot out of the ground to avoid the coming bodies but was not fast enough and was dog-piled by the masses._

 _Sasuke, amidst the confusion, henged as Naruto and managed to grab the other bell. He did so just in time for the alarm clock sounded immediately after, signaling the end of the test._

 _The four now stood back at the wooden stumps, only Indra rested on the ground still exhausted from his bout with Kakashi._

 _"So!" Kakashi looked oddly cheerful "Who's gonna be tied up then?" He held a length of rope in his hands, indicating towards the stumps where the food sat._

 _Indra looked at the bell in his hand with a blank gaze before handing it to Naruto who looked stunned._

 _"Take it, I don't mind," he said softly, placing it in the blonde s hand. Sasuke gazed wide-eyed at his brother, before handing his own bell over to Indra._

 _"You made the plan. You also did most of the fighting. You deserve it more than me."_

 _"Aniki..."_

 _"Oi, teme!... Take it. You guys did more than I did," Naruto handed his bell to Sasuke who looked at Naruto shocked._

 _"Dobe..."_

 _Kakashi looked fondly upon the comradeship forming in his team, these were the best types of teams to have and his cute genin passed his impassable test with flying colours._

 _"No one then? OK… you all pass," Kakashi tilted his head in an eye-smile proud of his new team._

 _"Ehhhhhhhhhh! But I thought- the bells-" Naruto was spluttering over his words too shocked to speak clearly._

 _"The whole test was about teamwork, which you passed rather well actually! The bells were just to drive you apart and draw your attention away from the real goal. Well done we are now officially Team 7. You still have a lot to learn, but that's expected."_

 _Naruto leaped up out of joy shouting his feelings out into the sky. Sasuke smirked he was one step closer to killing_ that _man. Indra smiled to himself he was one step closer to his goals._

 _"Just remember. In the Shinobi world. Those who disobey the rules are trash... But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!"_

 _Kakashi held up four boxes of food._

 _"So... Lunch anyone?"_

 _Flashback kai_

Ahh good times.

Kakashi hadn't taught much in the few months they were a team: they had mostly focused on tactics, formations and team-building exercises, but they managed to convince him to teach them something different. They learned the tree climbing exercise. Kakashi had said that he would teach them better stuff once they had better control over their chakra.

Sasuke had protested saying that Indra and himself had already completed the exercise. Kakashi proved them wrong however, as he had them walk along the trees avoiding shuriken and kunai all while wearing weights. "Your skill is admirable but you need more spatial awareness," he said nonchalantly throwing a shuriken that narrowly missed their junk. "You haven't completed it to my standard. You think the enemy is not going to distract you while your concentrating on remaining stuck to the tree? Pffft, you'd be dead by the time you took a step."

And so they climbed trees. While avoiding the pointy projectiles of death.

They were around an hour away from the port when they passed a puddle on the ground, yet only Kakashi and Indra noticed it as they walked past.

They were around 10 meters away from the suspicious puddle, when two weird looking guys emerged and rushed at the group.

Kakashi was wrapped up and torn apart by the ninjas chains. It was a very bloody death with flesh flying in every direction.

"SENSEI!"

"One down." the offenders chuckled.

The unknown ninjas then also rushed at and attempted to kill Naruto, who was rooted in place from the shock.

"Two down."

But Sasuke who had gotten over his shock the quickest foiled their plan: he had thrown a shuriken and a kunai at the long chain and managed to restrain the two ninja, as the gauntlets they wore were connected to the immobilized chain.

Sasuke vanished and reappeared standing on the arms of the ninja in a blink. Then, he grabbed the gauntlets to give him a solid surface and kicked back, hitting the faces of the attacking shinobi, sending them back.

The shinobi released themselves from the connected chains and rushed to attack the drunken bridge builder but were stopped half-way by Indra and Sasuke, who had landed and turned back to face the enemies.

The two Uchiha vanished again and materialized above the attackers before lashing out with a kick, sending them to the ground. Landing, Indra and Sasuke drew out a kunai and went in for the kill.

Indra was just about to slice the enemy s throat but someone catching his hand by the wrist halted his actions. Looking up he saw the familiar form of his sensei.

"Stop. That's enough. They need to be alive for me to interrogate them," Kakashi had eye-smiled again releasing Indra's wrist and allowing him to stand.

Indra looked over to where Kakashi's remains were and only saw a pile of chopped up wood.

 _'Kawarimi (replacement), huh? I should have remembered that,'_ he thought, recalling how he had assumed that Kakashi had died in the initial attack. But of course their sensei was too skilled for that.

"Naruto, sorry for not helping you right away I got you injured. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move," the silver haired man turned to the two Uchiha. "Nice job Sasuke, Indra. You dealt with the threat well."

Naruto was looking at the two Uchiha enviously; Naruto himself couldn't do anything, yet they could. Were they not afraid? Not even a speck of dust lay on them.

"You alright?... scaredy cat," Sasuke smirked at the Uzumaki who looked like he was about to retort but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Naruto, save it for later. Their claws were dipped in poison we have to remove it quickly; we need to open the wound and drain the poisoned blood out of your body. Don't move or else it will circulate through your body faster." He turned to Tazuna and narrowed his eye: "Tazuna-san we need to talk."

Kakashi tied the ninja up to a nearby tree and looked at them closely.

"These two," he pointed at the odd ninja. "Are chūnin from Kirigakure (the Village Hidden by Mist) where they are renowned as ninja that keep fighting no matter what."

One of the kiri-nin looked up and glared at the team.

"How did you read our movements?"

Kakashi looked down at the two chūnin and smiled: "On a sunny day like this, when it hasn't rained in days, a water puddle shouldn't exist. Amateurs."

"Why did you let the brats fight if you knew that then?" Tazuna asked confused.

"If I had wanted to..." He paused for effect, "I could have killed these two instantly, but... There was something I needed to find out... Who was their target?'

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning were they after you, or one of us? We weren t informed that there are ninjas after you. The contract merely stated that we were to protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become a B-rank mission at least, even though this was supposed to be simple protection mission till you finished the bridge."

Tazuna looked down with a sad expression on his face, not responding to Kakashi's condescending words.

"If it had been known that shinobi were after you, this would have been an expensive B-rank. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission details. We are now operating outside our duties."

"We are only fresh genin Tazuna-san, not long out of the academy. We don t have the skills to press forward on this mission. We also need to get a medic to see to Uzumaki that poison could kill him," Indra said. He wanted to continue on the mission, but it would be cancelled anyway if the idiot died on the way.

"Hmm... I guess this is too much," Kakashi said, looking at the sky. "I guess we should return to the village to treat Naruto..."

*splatter*

Everyone turned to the noise, only to find Naruto stabbing his hand with a kunai, his face gritted in pain.

"NARUTO! What are you doing!"

Naruto seemed in thought for a moment before his face turned determined:

"With this kunai... I'll protect the old man. We're continuing the mission!" He shouted voice filled with conviction and a blood covered hand splayed in front of his face.

"Naruto..." Everyone turned to Kakashi as he started speaking. "It is good to see that you are releasing the poison, but...

Anymore and you'll die from blood-loss. Seriously."

Naruto looked at his hand aghast for a few seconds before the words registered in his head.

"AGHHHHH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! NOOOOOOOO! I CANT DIE NOW!"

* * *

"YOU FAILED?!"

A midget was pointing at a man that sat on a couch lazily, with a raised sword in his hands.

"I SPENT A LOT OF MONEY TO HIRE YOU ALL BECAUSE I HEARD YOU WERE SKILLED NINJA!'

The man that occupied the couch 'tched' unhappily and then swung his sword pointing it at the midget. The sword had a long single edged blade with a half circle cut out near the hilt and a hole in the actual metal near the end of the blade.

"Stop your bitching! This time I'll go myself with Kubikiriboucho and kill them.

The midget who stepped back in fear of the large blade started questioning the guy.

"Are you sure? It seems the enemy has hired some skilled shinobi and with the recent failure of the demon brothers, they will be even more cautious."

The sword wielding man sneered at the other, not that the sneer was visible as the lower half of the mans face was wrapped in bandages.

"Who do you think I am?... There's a reason I've been named the Demon of the Hidden Mist, Momochi Zabuza."

* * *

Yo!

I hope this chapter is OK. I had a review saying that some selfish goals were needed for Indra so this is kinda the start to a possible dark path.

Thanks for your reviews, favourites and follows it means a lot to me.

I seem to be doing this a lot. Will probably be regular.

QUESTIONS! For you.

I was thinking of what fighting style I want Indra to have and I was thinking of a few ideas.

Would you guys protest to Indra recreating some of Natsu's dragon slayer attacks? Indra is going to have a pretty strong Taijutsu and I think Natsus attacks blend well with that. I'm wanting some fire attacks as well.

And if a power boost is needed in the future... Dragon force! But sage mode!

If you can review and give your opinion that would be appreciated and if you have limits to the dragon slayer powers that's fine as well.

If you don't like, feel free to suggest other styles as well. I'll research them and see if I can fit them in.

Opinions on this chapter are welcome.

Ja ne ;3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Reincarnation

Yo!

Quick note, this chapter hasn't been betaed yet so there might be a few mistakes here and there, I should have the betaed chap soon.

I don't own Naruto

Enjoy

* * *

Kakashi walked forward the the hyperventilating Uzumaki and began to bandage the wounded hand up, hiding the already healing wound.

"Am I going to be alright, Kakashi-sensei?" There was a nervous sweat dripping down the blondes face as he asked.

"Aaa, You should be fine. Just don't do something this stupid again Naruto." Kakashi stood up and faced the bridge builder who was looking down wearily

"Sensei I have to talk to you." Tazuna said

Kakashi looked up at the sky calculating the time by the position of the sun, it was just after noon.

"We can talk on the way Tazuna-san, we won't get to the dock in time if we laze around any longer."

Kakashi looked towards the defeated ninjas and towards his team again. _' I might as well'_

"Sasuke, Indra kill them"

With these words silence fell upon the group. Naruto stepped forward his dislike of the order apparent on his face.

"Kill them Kakashi-sensei? Why? They aren't a threat to us anymore and can't do anything. Why are we killing them?"

Kakashi looked sadly towards his team, sad memories of his own first kill flooding his mind. He shook his head clear of the depressing thoughts, it wouldn't do well to get distracted.

"Naruto you have to understand that this is normal in the Shinobi business, people kill and are killed all the time you have to accept that you _will_ have to kill some day, it is better like this, where you kill in an controlled environment than in the middle of battle where it can kill you if you are distracted. Normally the first kill would be when you are more experienced but I have a feeling that we won't have a chance later."

Indra looked at the tied up shinobi blankly, withdrawing a kunai from his pouch and walking forward, not noticing Sasuke doing the same.

Indra stood in front of the one with a single horn thing on his Hitai-ate, looking at the kunai in his hand. Then at the man in front of him. He held it on the mans throat and ripped it to the side, tearing the throat open; spraying a small bit of blood onto himself in the process

He watched as the blood ran from the open throat and the light left the eyes of the chunin and looked at the bloody kunai in his hand.

Wasn't there supposed to be some bad feeling happening now, the guilt and vomiting stuff. He just _killed_ someone and he felt... Nothing... Nothing at all.

He looked over to Sasuke and saw that the other Uchiha was a little pale but otherwise was the same as him.

Indra looked back at the now dead body and tried to feel any guilt, regret or disgust but he could feel nothing. He was panicking a bit on the inside. He just _FUCKING_ _KILLED SOMEONE_ and he felt nothing of it.

He stepped back and kept looking at his kunai that was dripping blood onto the path.

He just killed someone

That guy was dead

Dead

Dead

 _It was a stormy night. The wind whipping the trees and heavy rain pounding down on anyone stupid enough to go outside in this weather._

 _He was looking into a clearing in the forest, the slight moonlight from the dark sky shining down; providing enough light to see the events occuring in the quiet clearing._

 _There were 4 of them, all holding swords and clothed in cloaks as dark as night, their snow white masks the only outstanding feature on the figures._

 _In the middle of the clearing lay 3 bodies, all had the same features; raven hair and pale skin. There was two male and one female. Two looked about 30 years old and the other was a teen. Only 17 or so. The female and older male lay motionless on the blood covered grass, while the teen was struggling to move, trying to inch himself towards the small boy that stood at the edge of the clearing._

 _"KAA-CHAN! TOU-SAN! ANIKI!"_

 _"R-r-run... I-indra"_

"INDRA!"

He was snapped back to reality by a hand shaking his shoulder. Immediately taking hold of the kunai in his hand he shot out and aimed to kill the person who held him. He was at the neck of the person before he was stopped.

"Indra. Its OK I'm here"

That voice. He whipped his head around and looked at Sasuke who was gently moving his kunai holding arm away from Naruto's neck.

"A-aniki?"

He dropped the kunai and brought Sasuke into a hug, laying his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the shaking boy and gently rubbed his back.

"Shhh its OK I'm here, it was _that_ memory again wasn't it?"

The slight nod was the only answer he got. He hugged Indra tighter.

Kakashi looked on at the hugging Uchihas sadly. He once had flashbacks like that after that Ill fated mission to Kannabi bridge... When Obito died. And when he killed Rin after the Kiri mission. He just stood and held Naruto back from the two. He knew when someone needed space.

"Kakashi-sensei what's wrong with Indra?" Naruto asked confused. He had nearly died just shaking his teammates shoulder. After he had killed the Kiri nin Indra just stood there staring at the kunai in his hand, then he began shaking and muttering something. He had reached out and shook his shoulder for a minute and shouted before the boy would respond. Then he lashed out with his kunai! Uchihas are strange.

The two Uchihas broke out of their hug and began walking away from the bloody bodies, back onto the road.

Naruto and Tazuna soon followed both shaken at the events that just passed.

Kakashi done a quick Doton jutsu and hid the bodies underground, leaving no trace that someone was killed there.

"Let's go"

The team got back into their diamond formation and walked on. They walked in uncomfortable silence for a while before Tazuna began speaking again.

"Your right this job is most likely to be outside your duties. It turns out that a super dangerous man is after my life."

Naruto turned back and looked at the old man curiously. "Super dangerous man?"

"Who?" Kakashi asked, his visible eye narrowed.

Tazuna let out a breath he had been holding and closed his eyes in reminiscing

"A wealthy shipping magnate... A man named Gatō"

Kakashi's face shot up in recognition, his eye wide

"Gatō? From the Gatō company... He's said to be one of the worlds extremely wealthy people"

"Yes... Officially he runs a large shipping company. But, secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninja and gang members to take over businesses and countries... He's a very Nasty man."

"It was about a year ago I say, when he set his eyes on the wave country. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the countries shipping industry. Gatō now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. Now the only thing he has to fear is the completion of the bridge"

The group were silent after the explanation before the silence was broken by Sasuke.

"So... The ninjas were hired by Gatō?"

Indra glanced at Sasuke a moment before looking back at the road, not interested in the conversation; he knew this already.

Naruto was just confused.

"But what I don't understand is...If you knew that there were Shinobi after you. Why did you hide the fact when you hired us?" Kakashi said

"The wave country is really poor, even our feudal lord has no money. We had gathered as much money as we could to pay for this mission but we only had enough for a C-rank.

"But if you quit the mission now I'll definitely be killed. But don't worry about it! If I die my cute 10 year old grandson will just cry for a few days! Oh yeah and my daughter will live a sad life hating leaf ninjas forever. But it won't be your fault not at all!"

Kakashi sighed and slumped his shoulders before answering

"Well I guess we have no choice. We will at least protect you till you get back to your country"

"Thank you sensei" Tazuna said looking back towards the road ahead.

They walked on for a while, passing nothing but trees. Kakashi was reading his book, Naruto was talking to the bridge builder, Said bridge builder was drinking copious amounts of sake; trying to get drunk, Sasuke was brooding and Indra was... Eating pocky. Lots of it.

The group reached the port with nothing else attacking them, they looked at the mostly empty docks and saw only one boat there.

It was rather small, just enough space for all of them and the rower. They boarded and set off into the mist.

* * *

They were back on the land again, walking at a sedate civilian pace but they were all tense. There was always the possibility of being attacked again.

The Group were a few hours into their journey when Kakashi, Indra and Naruto detected something. Recklessly, Naruto threw a shuriken into the bushes to the right.

"There!" He shouted.

The group stopped and Kakashi walked forward to the bush looking in at what was hit.

 _'I'm sure that I sensed someone there, but they disappeared... Kawarimi. Where are they now though? "_ Indra stretched out his sensing range as far as he could but he felt nothing, there was no one near other than the people in the group... Wait! There!

"DUCK!"

At the shout from Kakashi everyone dropped to the ground, Tazuna was a bit slow and was nearly killed by the gigantic blade flying through the air. Luckily he was saved by Naruto who pulled him to the ground.

The big blade embedded itself into a tree and naught a second later, a figure materialized on the handle of the sword.

"Well well, isn't it the Kirigakure's Momochi Zabuza" Kakashi drawled lazily, his voice was lazy but not his body as it was noticeably tense

Naruto was about to rush towards Zabuza before he was stopped by Kakashi, who was reaching towards his Hitai-ate.

"Stay out of this fight Naruto. This man is beyond you... Even all of you, so step back"

"It will be a little tough unless I do this" Kakashi made to lift the cloth up but was stopped by Zabuza who had turned back and began speaking.

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi. Sorry but the old man is mine"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kakashi, both having different thought processes.

 _'Sharingan? What the hell is that?'_

 _'Sharingan!? How can he! he's not an Uchiha'_

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san _do not enter the fight_ " Kakashi looked back to Zabuza and lifted his Hitai-ate from its position over his left eye. Revealing the red and black eye of the Sharingan.

"Zabuza first... You'll fight me!"

"Ah. I already get to see the famed Sharingan... I'm honoured"

Naruto was becoming increasingly confused. "Sharingan? What the hell is that?!"

Indra, who had been looking at Zabuza cautiously looked at Naruto with a blank gaze.

"Now is not the time to explain Uzumaki, we cannot explain in detail in front of the enemy. Just know that it is the bloodline of the Uchiha Clan" he said monotonously

"Heh. Someone with brains, that's something you don't see every day. However the Sharingan is most known for its ability to copy the techniques of their opponent just by looking. When I was still a ANBU in Kiri my bingo book had information on Kakashi...

...The man who has copied over 1000 jutsu "Copy Ninja Kakashi" "

The genins looked at Kakashi with wide eyes, they never knew that Kakashi was that famous.

"Now let's finish all the talking. I have to kill the old man." Zabuza crouched down and took hold of his sword. A motion that prompted the genin to take a manji formation around Tazuna.

"But it seems I have to kill you first. Kakashi" Zabuza said before vanishing, taking the embedded sword with him.

He reappeared standing on the water of the lake that lay to the right of left of them. His hands in a peculiar seal

"Ninpō: Kirigakure no Jutsu (Ninja art: Hiding in the Mist Technique)"

The jutsu obscured the area in a blanket of thick mist, reducing visibility significantly. Zabuza was no where to be found.

Suddenly a wave of KI hit them making everyone but Kakashi freeze.

"8 choices..."

The mist kept getting thicker.

"Liver... Lungs...spine... Clavicle vein... Jugular...Brain...Kidneys...Heart... Which should I go after?" Zabuza's eerie voice floated across the clearing, seemingly from every direction.

They looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Zabuza. But to no success.

Indra looked over to Sasuke, who was sweating and shaking heavily under the KI, not that he was much different. It felt like an immovable pressure pressing down on your entire body, visions of death were flashing through your mind. It was terrifying.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke who was raising his kunai stopped and looked up at the Jonin.

"Don't worry I'll protect you guys even if it kills me" Kakashi turned round and eyesmiled. "I won't let any of my comrades die"

"We'll see about that!" Came Zabuza's voice from behind them

Startled and still under the effects of the KI, they were unable to move and evade the attack from Zabuza, who had materialized in the centre of the formation, swinging his sword to kill the old man.

They were saved by Kakashi who had appeared and pushed them all away from the moving sword. They looked up to see Kakashi stabbing Zabuza with a kunai but instead of blood, water seemed to be dripping from the wound.

Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and made to attack the silver haired jonin while he was distracted, but Naruto shouted out a warning. But it was too late as Zabuza's sword sliced through Kakashi. But again instead of blood, water emerged from the wound and Kakashi dissolved into water.

Kakashi appeared again behind Zabuza, holding a kunai to his neck. "Its over"

Zabuza chuckled darkly. "It over? You don't get it. There is no way you can defeat me with your monkey like imitations"

"He he but that was impressive of you! At that time... You had already copied my Mizu Bunshin, you had your clone say those words to attract my attention... While the real you hid in the mist, and watched. Nice plan... But..."

The Zabuza in front of Kakashi dissolved into water and another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, flipping their previous positions

"I'm also not that easy" Zabuza swung his zanbato in a wide arc, aiming to separate Kakashi once more.

Kakashi ducked, narrowly escaping death and turned back to face Zabuza but he was too late as Zabuza was already attacking him. With a strong kick Kakashi was sent flying into the lake.

Zabuza made to go after him but he paused as he took note of the makibishi spikes on the ground.

"Foolish" Zabuza vanished from sight.

The genins turned to the lake, watching Kakashi struggle to reach the surface.

They were all shocked when Zabuza materialized behind Kakashi's struggling form and blazed through hand seals faster than the eye could see.

"Hah! Fool!"

Zabuza finished his seals and Kakashi rose up in a sphere of water unable to move

"Now your stuck in an inescapable prison, its tougher if you can't move, you know?" Zabuza held his hand up in a half tiger seal. "Now Kakashi we can finish things later. its time to deal with these brats"

At the shore, a column of water rose up and formed into a replica of Zabuza.

"Wearing those Hitai-ate's and acting like ninjas. Heh. A ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death, the two black haired brats there have already stained their hands with blood, I can tell by the look in their eyes but you are not ninjas yet. Only when you are good enough to be marked in my bingo book can you call yourselves ninja. You have no right to call yourselves ninjas"

The sword wielding ninja vanished after his monologue and reappeared in front of Naruto, kicking the orange wearing genin back into the group, knocking his Hitai-ate off his head in the process.

Sasuke and Indra stepped forward, kunai held in defensive positions, awating the next attack.

"TAKE TAZUNA AND RUN! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE AT DEFEATING HIM! AS LONG AS HE KEEPS ME TRAPPED HERE HE CANT MOVE, THE MIZU BUNSHIN CANT GO FAR FROM HIS BODY. RUN AWAY NOW!" Kakashi somehow shouted, worried about the safety of his cute little genin.

Naruto got up and scrambled away from the bunshin but paused and stared at his hand, Naruto looked back at the Zabuza clone and saw him stand on his Hitai-ate. Naruto stood up and glared at the clone for a few moments before dashing forward, shouting a war cry as he went.

"No! Don't!"

"He.."

"Uzumaki what the hell are you thinking.."

"Bah... Baka"

Faster than they could see, Naruto was kicked back once again, dragging across the ground as he went.

"Uzumaki! What the fuck were you thinking, we can't fight against him he's a fucking jonin for kami's sake we are genin, _genin!_ " Indra shouted while internally cursing himself for losing control over his emotions, he was slightly distracted by the haze going through his mind and the rushing blood he could feel through his veins. Curse his Uchiha blood! Sure it gave great power and ability, but he got distracted in battle too much.

It was when Naruto stood up that Sasuke and Indra noticed that Naruto was holding something. _"What is that?...is that?... His Hitai-ate?"_

"Hey you eye-browless freak... Put this in your bingo book... The man that will one day become Hokage!... Konoha Shinobi! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Every one was struck speechless at the declaration. Naruto turned back and grinned at Sasuke.

"Sasuke listen!"

"What is it?"

"I have a plan"

"Pfft teamwork from you?"

"Oi! What about me?" Indra interjected

"Just wing it!. Now Lets get wild"

"A lot of arrogance but... Do you stand a chance?!" Zabuza sneered.

Kakashi was panicking, they were supposed to run. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RUN AWAY! THIS WAS OVER THE MOMENT I WAS CAUGHT! OUR DUTY IS TO PROTECT TAZUNA-SAN DID YOU FORGET THAT!"

Naruto looked over at the bridge builder sadly. "Old man..."

"Well... I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to say now that I desire to live so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys... Fight as much as you want!" Tazuna was smiling at the end of his speech, giving hope to the 12 year olds.

Sasuke smirked "Pfft You hear that?"

"Are you ready?" Naruto grinned

They were stopped by Zabuza, who was laughing hysterically. "You guys will never grow up!"

"What!"

"You just going to keep 'playing' ninja. Heh. when-" Zabuza was cut of by Indra who was getting annoyed.

"Stop with the fucking monologue and fight god damn it" Indra vanished from his position and struck out from behind Zabuza with a roundhouse kick which was blocked lazily.

"Hmph as you wish, better that way anyway"

"Hn" Indra's two tomoe Sharingan flared into life the tomoes spinning rapidly, observing his enemy.

"Oho! Another Sharingan let's see how you do then"

Indra and the Zabuza clone started exchanging blows but Indra was quickly overwhelmed, even with his Sharingan and was knocked back to the others with a vicious kick, which made him spit out blood"

"Indra!"

"Tch. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

And the clearing was filled with about 50 Naruto's "

"Ah... Kage Bunshin.. And a large amount" the Zabuza clone mused, as he readied his sword for the approach of the clones.

The Shadow clones rushed in unison, each with a kunai in hand and leaped at the Zabuza clone dog piling him under a pile of clones. But the pile was broken when Zabuza slashed out with his over grown knife and knocked back the clones - dispelling them.

Naruto reached into his backpack and brought out a compacted windmill shuriken. He then threw it at Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

As Sasuke caught the oversized shuriken his eyes widened, he rolled with the momentum and flippeds out the shuriken to its full size.

"Kage shuriken no Jutsu"

Jumping up Sasuke launched the shuriken but it curved just before the Zabuza clone going past and heading towards the real Zabuza.

"I see... You aiming it at the real me. But..."

The real Zabuza nonchalantly reached out with his free hand and grabbed the shuriken out of the air, realising too late what the plan was. "Another one in the shadow?!"

A second shuriken lay in the first's shadow, hiding it from view.

"Still...not enough"

Zabuza, who had both hands occupied leaped over the second shuriken, letting it pass under him while keeping the water prison intact.

The second shuriken however wasn't finished and it vanished in a poof of smoke revealing Naruto who had his arm back preparing to throw a kunai.

"Take this!" Naruto roared, throwing the kunai with great speed, aiming for the arm that held Kakashi imprisoned.

Faced with impending injury, Zabuza released the water prison and leaped away. Angered he aimed to throw the windmill shuriken in his hand at the falling Uzumaki but was stopped by a sopping wet Kakashi.

"Great plan Naruto" Kakashi said proudly "You guys have grown up"

"He he" Naruto went on to describe his plan, it was very thought out, surprising for the idiot.

"Heh I got distracted and released the jutsu" Zabuza said

"Wrong! You were 'forced' to release it" Kakashi retorted smugly "I'll tell you that I don't fall for the same jutsu twice. What will you do?'

"Bah"

Zabuza and Kakashi leaped apart, landing lightly on the water and started going through a ton of hand seals within a few seconds, their hands only blurs.

"" Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (water release: water dragon bullet technique) "'

Gigantic dragons made of water emerged from the lake and collided with each other, causing a huge wave.

 _'Is this how jonin fight?'_ Indra thought, he could barely see the two jonin's moving even with his Sharingan, they were just too fast. _'I'm so weak. Kakashi wasn't even trying against me at the test. How much did he hold back though? I was defeated so easily by Zabuza. I thought i had gotten stronger over the years, I need to get stronger if I want to complete my goals, to make a difference. No one listens to weak people these days... I need power... Much much more power.'_ Indra was so lost in his thoughts of power to notice that a Kiri Oi-nin had turned up and 'killed' Zabuza.

"Otouto"

"Huh?"

"Zabuza's dead"

"Huh?! Whe- How?!" _when did he die?_

"A hunter nin from Kiri came and killed him"

"Oh..."

"Come on we're going to Tazuna's house"

"OK"

 _'Was I really that zoned out?'_

* * *

End

Author's note~!

Yo!

Hope this chapters alright and all that, but! I might not be able to update as often as I just started back at school.

QUESTION TIME!

TO KILL OR NOT TO KILL, THAT IS THE QUESTION!

Zabuza and Haku should I kill them or not? If you guys choose to keep them alive I will tell you now, this arc will not be the last time you will see them. I read too many stories where they keep Haku and Zabuza alive and just forget about them! I mean what's the fucking point!. they would be better off dead if only for character development.

Rant over

Yeah review and comment your opinion please

Also,

I'm planning to do a chunin exam where all the major villages take part (for reasons you will find in the next few chapters) but I don't know who to put in genin teams for the other villages. I rage quitted the anime after the tea arc cause there were too many fillers I mostly read manga so... Please help with team selections! Iwa, Kumo, Kiri. I have the Konoha and Suna teams already yep

I'm just gonna stop here or the A/N will be longer than the chapter.

Thanks to all who Faved Followed Reviewed yada yada you know the drill

Ja ne ;3


End file.
